Someday We'll Know
by Asreena
Summary: The end has come.... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (this is your cue to run screaming)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine. I really, really, wish it were mine. Since it's not, the most I can do is have Inu-Yasha walk around shirtless… take it as a bribe for not suing me. 

Summary: Kagome, now a sophomore in college, comes back from summer vacation and finds a bit more then she bargained for…

A/N: A seemingly favorite plot for Inu-Yasha fics- Inu, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and company in high school (college, in this case.). Only this time, it's not AU… 5 years after they defeat Naraku and have pieced together the Shikon shards. 

A/N 2: This was untitled until mid chapter 2. Suddenly, it became OAS. *Shrugs*

****

Someday We'll Know

Prologue

Higurashi Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder and gazed at the familiar brick dorm. 

"…and if you have any trouble, let me know, ok? And call. And make sure to wash your face and brush your teeth and stay away from strange wells." 

She laughed. "I will, Mom. 'Bye, Grandpa. By, Sota." She hugged the younger boy. "'Bye, mom." 

Her mother smiled and gave her another hug. "Goodbye, sweetie. We're so proud of you." Kagome nodded, waved, grabbed her bag, and ran up the path, pushing her way through the doors with practiced ease. As she passed, still waving back with her left hand, her watch caught the light and quickly played it over the brass plate next to the door. 

"Shikon Dorm."


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine. I really, really, wish it were mine. Since it's not, the most I can do is have Inu-Yasha walk around shirtless… take it as a bribe for not suing me. 

Summary: Kagome, now a sophomore in college, comes back from summer vacation and finds a bit more then she bargained for…

A/N: A seemingly favorite plot for Inu-Yasha fics- Inu, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and company in high school (college, in this case.). Only this time, it's not AU… 5 years after they defeat Naraku and have pieced together the Shikon shards. 

A/N 2: This was untitled until mid chapter 2. Suddenly, it became OAS. *Shrugs*

****

Chapter One

In Which Many People Are Pleasantly—And Not So Pleasantly—Surprised. 

"Kagome-Chan!" With a shriek, Kagome tossed her backpack on the upper bunk in the room and flung her arms around the other girl. 

"Siri-chan! Hello!" She cried, hugging the smaller, blond girl tightly. "How was London!?"

"The same as always." The tiny blond rolled her eyes, pushing her loose bangs out of her eyes. " 'Oi, pretty, want to 'ave a little fun?' or, more usually, 'if one closely observes the hibernating meal-worm, one can clearly see the small, scaled, ridges…'" She flopped down onto one of the two lower bunks, her voice returning to it's pleasant, American southern drawl. "Gods save me from British cram school and over achieving parents." She tsked, then brightened. "But guess what? We've got a new victim. She's entirely spiffed, she even writes some Shojo, about ancient Japan—well, Medieval Japan, I guess. Under the penname 'Madam Exterminator.'" Kagome had been listening with absent-minded amusement to the mix of American street slang and Japanese, and was started to full consciousness at the last two words. 

"Madam Exterminator…?" She repeated weakly. _Coincidence, coincidence, it has to be coincidence… _

Siri nodded her head. "Yep. I heard she requested this dorm, like you did. Weird, cuz most people are scared off by the name." Siri lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I even heard two _boys _tried to get into this dorm… even after one of them _knew _it was a _girl's _dorm!" She burst out into giggles, as Kagome forced out laughter, which slowly turned to real laughter. _It couldn't be them. They're all… dead…_

They were laughing so hard they almost didn't there the timid knock at the door. Siri bounced up and flung open the door. It opened to reveal a tall, slender girl with her long black hair put up in a high ponytail. "_There _you are." Siri tugged the taller girl into the room. "This is our other roomy, the one I told you about. Higurashi Kagome. Kagome-Chan, this is Kimi —"

"Sango." Kagome finished with her. "I know." 

Siri sent a confused look between the two girls. "You know each other?"

"We've met." Sango focused her eyes on the floor as though she could disappear, or avoid Kagome's accusing glare. Siri looked between the two, having never seen either of them like this. "Err… Right, then, I'll just be going…" She backed away slowly, leaving the two girls watching each other. 

"Kagome?" Sango asked finally, unnaturally cowed. "Are you… well, mad?" 

Kagome blinked at her, feeling suddenly stupid. "M-m-ad?" She gave the question serious thought. "No, actually, really… Surprised. Surprised, and confused. When I l-left…" for no reason, she found herself tripping over the words. "When I left, everyone seemed so _happy. _Naraku was dead, Miroku was out of danger, you and he were in love, and Inu-Yasha…" Inu-Yasha had been planning to use the Shikon jewel- not to become human, but to become a full demon. Holding vast areas of land he'd gotten from Naraku and other assorted demon-lords, he'd planned on forming a small Empire which _he _could rule, promoting—though he'd never admit it—peace and prosperity amid humans and demons. A practical Eden for all rejected Hanyous in the world. "What happened?" She asked, mouth suddenly dry. Sango's mouth turned down at the corners. 

"Sesshomaru." She replied, brushing back one of her bangs. "He came… Remember Rin, his child?" Kagome nodded mutely. "Human." Sango continued in disgust. "The Tetsusaiga wouldn't work to harm her. And loving her, protecting her, gave Sesshomaru the same power that Inu-Yasha got from you." 

"He could use the Fang." She didn't have to ask, she simply knew. She'd always known. Sang nodded and continued. 

"He took it, from Inu-Yasha… but he didn't kill him, I think, because Rin begged us not to. Instead, he exiled us to Lady Kadae's village. Things were good, there, for about half a year. Then Lady Kadae died… She was almost ninety, then. But things got worse and worse. Lady Kadae acted as a buffer between him and the villagers. Between the two of them…" 

"But…" Questions flooded Kagome's mind. "Sesshomaru… I thought he'd gotten his own sword. And the Shikon no Tama, I thought he was going to turn into demon."

"He'd been keeping the jewel to purify it." Sango sighed. "He didn't use it until after Sesshomaru attacked. By then, it was too late. And Sesshomaru couldn't be satisfied with any sword but Tetsusaiga, you expressed your own doubts over it." Sango reminded her. Kagome shook her head. 

"This is just… so weird…" Kagome gave the other girl a suspicious look. " Did you guys come to get me and bring me back _there?_" 

"No…" Sango gave her a surprised look. "Kagome, we'd never ask you to come back if you didn't want to. We- we decided to come to your time, for at least a little." Kagome felt the panic rise inside her. 

"We?" 

"Me, and Miroku and… err, nevermind. We didn't bring Shippo, if that's what you're asking." It hadn't been, but Kagome let it drop. 

"Er… well, I mean, of course you can stay here. I'm sorry. I'm just surprised. I said that already." Kagome grinned. "Feudal Japan, eh?" Sango blinked. 

"What?" 

"Writing Shojo about Feudal Japan. Let me guess- a young woman finds herself transported back in time where she and companions gather the shards of a holy jewel…" 

"Young man, actually, and they're searching for a holy grail that was broken…" 

Kagome laughed. 

Siri sighed in relief when the two came down to dinner, chattering like old friends.

"And Siri, this is our other friend, Deweihoushi Miroku." Sango introduced as a black haired boy wandered up to them. Kagome choked on her water at the mention of Miroku's new name. Siri, whose Japanese wasn't quite up to par, looked confused at her sudden outbreak, but nodded to him anyway. 

"Pleased to meet you, Miroku-kun…"

The young man nodded to her but busied himself with patting his old friend on the back as she struggled to regain breath. Her breathing had nearly returned to normal when she felt him patting something he _definitely _should not be patting. "MIROKU!" 

"What?" The ex-monk asked innocently, being stalked on either side by both Sango and Kagome. Kagome growled and whapped him on the back, _hard, _then left him to Sango. 

"Huhwhahuh?" Siri whispered, watching the other two with amazement. Sango was still pounding Miroku, so Kagome shrugged and moved across the table to sit next to Siri, so they could talk without shouting over the thumps.

"They used to… apparently still do, date." Kagome quirked her mouth slightly was Miroku gave Sango a quick, pacifying kiss on the cheek. 

"Oh…" Siri still seemed confused. "What's wrong with his last name? I'll admit, it's kind of funny, 'virtuous priest,' but…"

Kagome cracked up again. "Family… joke…" She managed to get out between giggles. 

"We tried to talk him out of it." A low voice from behind her admitted sheepishly. "He insisted."

Kagome shut her eyes and didn't turn around, but her ears told her Sango and Miroku had stopped fighting. Undoubtedly, they were watching her. "If I turn around," she asked softly, almost silently, "will you really be there?" 

"Yes." Came the equally silent answer. She turned around and looked up. His choice was obvious by his appearance, she noted. He self-consciously brushed a strand of black hair behind his ear, something she'd never seen him do before. _Did he learn that from me? _She wondered absently, self consciously mimicking the gesture. "That seat taken?" He asked, breaking the silence and snapping her back to attention. 

"Oh! It—uhm—I mean, it—"

"Yes." Sango rescued her, slipping into the seat. "Sorry, Fang-breath, you're the only one safe from Master Priest over there's wandering hands." Inu-Yasha sneered elegantly at her and dropped into the seat next to Miroku, across the table from the three girls. Kagome decided it would be undiplomatic to leap up and glomp Sango, so she settled for quietly mouthing 'thank you' to her. Sango raised her eyebrows in return and pointed over her shoulder at Siri. 

Kagome shook her head and leaned over, and whispered quietly in her ear. "You're drooling. They're both taken, besides. And you _really _don't want Miroku." Siri jumped guiltily and tried to unobtrusively wipe her mouth. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Inu-Yasha smirking. _Just my luck, he probably managed to keep his super-hearing and super-smell... _she groaned. _Stupid hanyou. Human. Whatever. _She sent a brief glare at him, then looked away, unable to hold eye contact. _Wait a minute…_hurriedly, she leaned over to Sango and whispered quickly in her ear, holding her hand up to prevent lip reading and muffle the sound. Sango blinked and nodded, a wicked grin spreading over her face. Kagome smirked, grin growing to match her friend's. 

"Why do I _really _not like the looks on their faces?" Miroku hissed. Inu-Yasha frowned in concentration, trying to catch some hint of what they were saying, now that they'd blocked him from reading lips. 

"I don't know, Monk. Maybe because last time Sango looked like that, it resulted with you in a dress…?" 

"Shuddup." Miroku responded. It had quickly become his favorite modern word. 

"Make me." Inu-Yasha challenged, eyes glinting. 

"Make me make you." Miroku responded immediately. 

"Make me make you make me." 

"Make me make you make m—"

"SIT!" came a loud voice, followed by the loud 'THWACK!' of something heavy colliding with someone's head. 

"Ow…" Miroku hissed quietly. The world swam into focus above him, including two slightly worried, but more amused, faces, "Ow." He repeated with more conviction, trying to sit up. "Ow!" he yelped, leaning back. Once the pain in his head had subsided, he tried timidly, "Where am I?" 

"Your dorm." Sango leered cheerfully. "They let us in when they saw you." 

"And when I bribed them." Kagome added. 

Miroku considered shaking his head at this shadowy conduct, but considered it prudent not to. 

"What happened?" 

Kagome managed to keep a straight face. "You fainted and then Inu-Yasha tripped over you." 

"I fainted. Uh-huh… Where's Inu-Yasha?"

"Walking Siri back to her room, and assuring her my boomerang didn't do any permanent damage." Sango grinned evilly. 

"No, I'm here." Came his voice from behind them. Sango and Kagome swiveled to look at him. (Miroku tried, and managed to sit up, burying his head in his hands. "I'll just sit here and wait for the room to stop spinning…") 

Kagome and Inu-Yasha watched each other, neither speaking. 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself." He replied cautiously. 

Silence fell. 

"How's Siri?" 

"Fine." 

Pause. 

"It was nice of you to walk her back to her room like that." Kagome tried again, timidly. 

Beat. 

"Feh." 

Kagome broke out into giggles. 

"What?" Inu-Yasha looked taken aback. 

"Y-y-you!" Kagome gasped for breath. "You haven't changed at all!" 

He looked sheepish. "Neither have you…" he admitted. "Ceptferthewayyoulook." He muttered quickly, not looking at her. 

"Huh?" She asked, watching him. "How about repeating that _not _in Chinese?" 

"I said, 'except for the way you look.'" He admitted, sheepishly. 

She lifted her chin. "What's wrong with the way I look?" She asked quietly, tone betraying how much that had stung. 

"N-n-nothing!" He covered quickly. "Just… Older." _Prettier. _"You don't look like Kikiyo anymore." He covered quickly. 

"Oh…" She contemplated. "Who do I look like?" 

"Kagome." He answered simply, taking a step towards her. 

"Oh." She took a cautious step towards _him. _"Thanks." 

He took a step, so they were face to face. "Feh." He muttered, turning his face away. 

She laughed and threw her arms around him in a dangerously tight hug. "You're really here! I'm so glad you came…" She whispered. 

He returned the hug cautiously. "Me, too." 

"Where're Sango and Miroku?" She asked, pulling away. 

"They left a bit after I got here…" He admitted, sheepishly. "Probably went to go make out somewhere." 

"Eeew! Inu-Yasha, I did not need that mental image!" She shrieked. 

"Who needs a mental image when you get to see it first hand everyday for the next three years?" He muttered cynically, more to himself then to her. 

"What do you mean by that?" She asked quietly, suddenly hyper-aware that his arms were still around her waist. 

"Kagome…" he whispered, watching her. 

"Yeah?" She breathed softly, terrified she was about to wake up from the all-too familiar dream. 

"I—" he was interrupted a long, low bell that tolled three times across the campus. 

"Oh!" Kagome cried, pulling away. "Inu-Yasha, that's the warning bell! Curfew's in 5 minutes, and it's the first week, they're still going to be checking dorms! If we're not back… I've got to get Sango! I'll make sure to send Miroku back as soon as I see him, Sorry, see you in class!" She managed all in one breath, running out the door and collecting Sango on her way. 

A/N I am SO evil… Well? Like? Hate? I'll continue it if I get reviews!


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Oooook, this DOES have a plot. I just dun know what it is yet. ~_~ And quick review: OaS: only a song. It's the universe I write in for every story, it means two things: One, there's usually charas of my own added, and two, the title and chapters are named after inspiring song lyrics. Want to see an EXCELLENT example of OaS? Go read my Harry Potter fic, 'Save Yourself.' ***SHAMELESS PLUG ALERT!!!*** 

Anywho, due to LilFoxgirl's incredibly frightening threat, I've decided to continue… or possibly it's the fact that I'm having loads of fun with this story. Either way, I like my head right where it is… ~_~

Thank Yous (skip these, if you wish.):

Emmie-Chan: Yep, that's the song. It makes a cameo later… ~_~

Kazeko-Sama: Aren't you going to comment? Hmph! I turn my nose up at you… Hey… why do you have the Whack-A-Compy hammer out… Kaze-chan… no… I didn't mean it… HELP!!!!!!

LadySage: Thank you once and thank you twice… And I assure you I am updating ASAP. Thank you so much for my first review on this story!!!

LilFoxGirl: But I _like _my head… *grins* Thanks. I really like your stuff, too, 'specially Chaos at Camp. It was part of the inspiration for this fic. 

MoonAngel 002- Thanks! I'm glad you think it's different, that's what I was aiming for. I don't have anything against the other school fics, (I like some of them a LOT!) but I wanted to be unique… I am unique, aren't I?? *eeps*

Usagipegusus : One, I love your pen name. ~_~ two, yes'm!! Thanks for reading!

Yana: As far as I know, they came through the Well. But that might change, I've got a little glimmery idea in the back of my head… Well, we'll see… 

And the fact that those are in alphabetical order proves I have WAY too much time on my hands… I'll put these at the end from now on, I promise. 

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Shirtlessness coming. DON'T SUE!

****

Chapter Two

Mayhem, Mystery, Classes, and Kisses (And alliteration!) 

Siri bounced thoughtfully on her toes. "Well?" She asked the other two girls. Kagome tilted her head the side and Sango walked around her thoughtfully. Siri bounced more, thoroughly impatient. "D'you think he'll like it?" 

Sango grinned wickedly at Kagome over the short blonde's head. Kagome couldn't grin back, because Siri would see, but Sango recognized the glint in her eyes. "Nope." Kagome informed her. Sango nodded in agreement. 

"You'll never get him in that outfit." Siri screeched in outrage. 

"But it's the college _uniform. _I _can't _wear _anything else. _At least, not during _class." _Kagome lost it and broke down into giggles. 

"Siri-Chan, you're far too easy to tease." She grinned. "You look fine." 

"But you'll still never turn Inu-Yasha's head." Sango informed her. "I'm sorry, dear, you're to late. He's only got eyes for Kagome. Believe me, I lived with him all through the past 7 years, or so…" 

Siri sighed, studying her friends in the mirror. "I could cheerfully strangle you right now, Kagome-Chan." She informed her friend, with a sigh, then ran her brush through her hair once more. "Well? How do I look?" 

"Like every other blond American girl here." Kagome answered. "C'mon, let's _go._" 

The three grabbed their bags and hurried down the hall. The past week had been spent on registration, introductions to courses, and waiting for the rest of the school to arrive and settle into their dorms. Today was the first day of actual classes, and to start, they had… 

§

"Ancient theology in modern civilization?" Inu-Yasha glared at the paper containing his classes. 

Miroku sent him a calm glance. "We agreed we'd take courses that would help us function in this century. If you look, we've also got ones on recent history, mythology, American civ, and technology. As I recall, you requested mythology yourself."

Inu-Yasha did not appear at all placated. "but… Theology? Fine for you, but really Miroku, it's not like you're going to be exorcising anything _here!_" 

"Kagome will be there." Miroku answered smoothly. Inu-Yasha looked up. 

"Theology, huh? Wonder what the Buddhist religion is like these days…" 

§

"Wow." Siri blinked a few times. 

Kagome let out a breath as they strolled through the campus after class. "That was… yeah… wow…"

Miroku was practically bouncing. "That was _fascinating._" 

Kagome and Siri giggled, watching him dance around. "Down, boy." Siri instructed, as though speaking to a dog. 

"What'd you two think?" Kagome asked Inu-Yasha and Sango, who were trailing behind. 

"…" 

"…" 

The three laughed, watching Inu-Yasha's and Sango's eyes roll around dizzily. 

"What do we have next?" Kagome asked, peering over Siri's shoulder at her schedule. 

"Well…" Siri muttered. "I've got some writing classes that you guys don't have… For my major. Looks like you guys have off the rest of the day, except for… Ooh!" She giggled. "You all get to attend the Class of the Useless. Well, except for you, Sango-Chan, cuz you're still a freshie…" Siri reached up to pinch her cheeks, but Sango swatted her hand away. "Right. See you guys, I've got English lit. before I can eat." She started off towards the lit and arts building, leaving them stranded on campus. 

"Class of the Useless?" Miroku blinked. 

Kagome sighed, plopping down on the bench. "It's a class for people who haven't picked their majors yet. Siri's known hers since last year, she wants a major in writing and an under-grad in history. Sango… You came in as a freshman—"

"Only so I could get into you and Siri's dorm." Sango pointed out. 

Kagome shrugged. "But Inu-Yasha, Miroku, you're sophomores. They expect you to have _some _idea what you want to do with your life." 

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked, flopping back on the bench. 

Kagome shrugged cheerfully. "No idea." She admitted sheepishly. "All I know is that I don't want to be a writer. Ugh! I tried a few of Siri's writing classes last year…" she shook her head. "These days I suffer through the required ones. You three's courses mostly satisfy all the history credits we're going to need this year…and then I signed us up for mathematical theory instead of actual math… we'll work on that. We've got the most classes on Friday… mostly cuz classes repeat and such… but it's only three classes. We've got a half-hour till lunch, at least… what do you want to do?" 

Miroku raised an eyebrow at Sango. She raised hers back and nodded slightly, grabbing his hands and hurrying off. 

"I had to ask." Kagome half-groaned, half-laughed. Inu-Yasha watched the retreating couple with interest. 

"You think they've got homing beacons towards the nearest clump of bushes…?" 

She shook her head, chuckling softly. "Looks like they're headed towards you dorm… Want to go hang out in my room for a while, at least until lunch?" 

He blinked. "But your dorm isn't co-ed…" He pointed out. Kagome laughed and shrugged. 

"Inu-Yasha! How many people do you think listen to that? We'll probably be the most legit couple in there." She tugged on his arm gently. "C'mon, I'm kinda cold out here…" 

"So? Why should I care?" He grumbled, allowing himself to be tugged along. 

She rolled her eyes at him, opening the room to her dorm and pushing him in, flopping onto Siri's bed. He blinked, taking a seat on Sango's. "Aren't there supposed to be four people to a room, in the Shikon dorm… hence the name? How come you've only got three?"

Kagome shrugged. "Our dean told us she was on vacation… she'll be here in a couple of weeks."

"Oh… er…" 

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, climbing up to her bed. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Yeah, sure." He called up carelessly. 

"What—I mean, would you like to come up here?" He followed her up, plopping down gracelessly on her bed and flopping back the same way he'd been lying on Sango's. She chuckled and lay down at a right angle to him, feet hanging over the end of the bed, head pillowed against his chest. They lay like that for an eternity, neither moving. Finally, Kagome asked, "What was it like?"

He blinked, resisting the urge to look at her as that would involve sitting up and displacing her from his chest. "What was what like?" 

"Everything that happened after I left?" 

He turned his head away. "Not that bad, actually." He fiddled with one of the stray locks of hair that fell over his shoulder. "We weren't mistreated or anything, you know… The villagers tolerated us, at least. They tolerated me. They liked Sango and Miroku… they even liked Shippo, when he came to visit. But, Kagome, I never realized…. They spent almost seventy years fearing me, even while I was pinned to that tree. It's not an easy habit to break. The children liked me, at least. Kadae used to teach them herb-lore, and I'd sometimes be hanging around. It would've gotten better in a few years, I think." Kagome studied him, somewhat dubious. 

"Then, why'd you leave?"

"It was… Well… Lonely." He admitted. "And very dull. Not very short of boring. I missed being out there, fighting demons… I missed you." He whispered softly. Had she just heard what she _thought _she heard? "What was it like for you?" he asked. 

"Oh… fine…" She replied vaguely, not really answering his question. "Boring, y'know. I went through high school… passed all my exams…" she smirked slightly. "Graduated, and came here. That's all, really." 

"Really?" 

"Really." She affirmed, a slight edge on her voice. 

"What about Siri?" 

"I met Siri last year. She helped me pass lit." The bitter tone she'd when she'd talked about highschool was gone, replaced by her normal, happy self. "We became study-buddies, then friends. And she had… problems… with her roommate, so this year she asked to move in with me." 

"Oh…" Inu-Yasha trailed, somehow prompting her to go on. Much to her surprise, she found herself telling him about last year, even up to details she'd forgotten. He listened without interruption… the past five years had taught him how to shut up and listen when someone needed it. After she finished, he took up, talking about life since she'd left for her century. Closed in the dorm, without windows, neither noticed the passing of time. He was just getting to the pack of Wolf Youkai who'd adopted him—it was making her laugh—when Siri and Sango came bursting in, Miroku following a bit slower. 

"Kagome-Chan?" Siri cried, hair whipping around her face with the cross breeze that came in when they through open the door.

"Siri?" Kagome rolled off Inu-Yasha's stomach and peered over the edge of the bunk. "Is lunch over?" 

"Is lunch over?!" Siri shrieked, going hysterical. "She wants to know if lunch is over! No, lunch isn't over! Why would _lunch _be _over?" _Sango restrained the hysterical girl, and Miroku looked up at her. 

"Kagome-San, dinner just ended. You've been missing all afternoon." 

"What?!" Kagome shrieked, leaning forewords to the point where she was nearly falling out of her bed. To her relief, just as she began to scrabble to get up on the bed again, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. 

Siri, nearly calm, saw Inu-Yasha and lost it again. "_That's _what you two have been doing all afternoon?!" 

"No!" Kagome yelped, sitting up. "Look! Clothing! Fully clothed! We were talking." Siri blinked, looking sheepish, and muttered an apology. Kagome followed suite. "What time is it?" She asked , looking around. 

"Ten to eight." Siri replied, checking her watch. "I'd advise hurrying, you all have The Class of the Useless in ten minutes." 

A/N I am SO SORRY! I meant to have this up by yesterday. Hehe… *sweatdrops*

Anywho, one week in, they're still happy with each other's company… I realize this chapter is kinda OOC, but next will be better… that's when the catfights starrt… ~_~ And hey, I never said the kisses were of the Inu-Yasha/Kagome variety!! Hehe… no… don't hurt me… heh…


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: This is it. The one you've all been waiting for. The moment with **no shirt.**

Dedication: To the Incarnation of Pure Evil, (you know who you are.) look, he's even human. Of course, _we _know what happens when he's human and shirtless, don't we? ^_~

Disclaimer: Not… mine… *drool*

And so, without further ado…

A/N 2: OK, I lied. Further ado. I have _no idea_ what the final battle with Naraku was like. This is my version. When I can get the translation, I'll change this one. Until then… 

Ahem. **_Without Further Ado…_**

Chapter Three

Shirtless Excellence 

__

"Kagome!!"_He shrieked, as the gulf between them grew. She was still on the other side, she hadn't leapt. The chasm continued to grow. Beside him, Miroku lay slumped on the ground. The rosary around his wrist had come loose, that was what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. His Kazaana had opened, and was still sucking up the very ground beneath them. Naraku had done something to it to make sure it could absorb all of this… _

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called, desperately. The gap widened more, nearly reaching two feet. Sango, fighting a demon behind her, won her battle and ran up to the crevice, gaining speed as she ran. With a leap, she crossed the still-growing ravine, stumbling a little at the end. Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm and hauled her up. Steady, she rushed to Miroku's side and fixed the rosary, closing the Kazaana and trying to get the monk to regain consciousness. 

"_Kagome! Jump, _now!_" He screamed. The Kazaana snatched the cloth from Sango's hands, she just barely managed to hold on the rosary. It would not close. The chasm continued to widen. It had widened four inches since Sango had jumped and Kagome possessed none of the older girl's athletic prowess. Taking a deep breath, she backed up and charged, calling on her Miko powers, envisioning Kikiyo as she leapt gracefully across the void. _

For a minute, he thought she was going to make it. Her feet reached the other side, but with a much more tentative balance then Sango's had. He tried to reach her, but super strength or not, he couldn't fight the basic laws of physics. She slipped backward, and he caught her hand just as her feet left solid ground. However, by that time it was too late, and gravity was stronger then even him. He felt his feet slipping against the ground She looked at him, eyes wide, mouthing something he couldn't hear. He leaned down, also to give himself better leverage. 

Suspended against the tugging force drawing her into the chasm temporarily, Kagome boosted herself up. "Drop… me…" She whispered, voice catching on the effort to keep herself up. 

"No!" He hissed vehemently, keeping his hold on her. "No, no, no!" 

__

"Yes!" She whispered stubbornly. "I'll take you with me… otherwise, and… they need you." 

"We need you, too… to get the Shikon shard from Naraku, so he can be defeated" 

She smiled at him, pressing something into his hands. It was small, perfectly round, and smooth. He knew immediately what it was. She smiled at him, and mouthed something he didn't need to hear to know what she'd said. 'Please…' closing his eyes, resolve broken, he stood up, and let go. 

Left in his hand, gleaming, was a full, complete Shikon no Tama. 

Inu-Yasha startled awake, banging his head against the low roof of their dorm. "Ooow…" he muttered, rubbing his head. It had been over a year since he'd dreamed of that final battle with Naraku, the one that had ended everything. At first, he'd been ashamed to admit that he, Inu-Yasha, the great-Hanyou-soon-to-be-great-Youkai, had mortal _nightmares, _of all things. He'd cracked, however, when he learned that Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and even Shippo were waking up with the same dreams. The four had formed a late-night club that Kagome had jokingly called, 'Insomniacs Anonymous," and she'd supplied them with beverages she'd brought from home, to keep them awake. 'Caffinated,' she called them. They'd done the task of keeping them awake and alert until they were ready to face the dreams. 

He lay back down and rolled over, thinking he could at least get a little more sleep before classes forced them back awake. He was peeved when it turned out he was wrong, but even he had to crack a grin at the scream that echoed through the campus, waking all but the heaviest sleepers in each dorm. 

"KAAAAAAGOOOOOOOMEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!" 

§

Sango sat on her bed, watching with interest as the two went at each other. She hadn't been awake to hear how this fight had started, but whatever it was, it was vicious. The two stood in the middle of the room, Siri in a tank top and a pair of pajama pants, Kagome in a man's style shirt that fell to just above her knees, and Sango thought looked strangely familiar. The two were screaming at each other, at the top of their lungs, and she had no doubt that the entire dorm could hear them through the paper-thin walls. 

"Uhm… you guys?" She inserted quietly. The two spun looked at her. "We do have class in a half an hour." 

Both girls sweatdropped, rubbing a hand against the back of their neck in acute embarrassment. "Er…" giggled as one. Sango smiled, smoothing her hands over her skirt, (She was already dressed) as the two turned the room into a whirlwind as they got ready. "Kagome-Chan," Siri began quietly, "Are you sure I can't—"

"Mine. No share." Kagome replied firmly. 

"But—" Siri tried again. 

"Mine. No share!" Kagome repeated. Sango rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"_Now _what are you two bickering over?" 

"The same thing we were 'bickering' over earlier. She wants to use my pearl hairpin." 

"For the party tonight!" Siri replied defensively. 

(Asreena says: Hey, it's me. I know I don't normally cut in like this in this sort of fic {Kaze-chan—remember W & Q?!} but I just wanted to give you the tiny tidbit that it's currently 2:32 on Wednesday morning, and I just got done watching Moulin Rouge and Princess Diaries. {Both never fail to make me cry, so get ready for sap!!}) 

Sango raised one eyebrow. "I thought you said you weren't going…" She trailed. Siri blushed, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. 

"Weee-eell, maybe I changed my mind." She grinned. 

Kagome pouted, running a brush through her hair. "Mine. No share." Sango clapped a hand over Siri's mouth before she could respond. 

"Breakfast. Now. Let's go." She instructed, shrieking when Siri bit the palm of her hand. 

§

"Are you two coming to the party?" Was the immediate question as Miroku and Inu-Yasha joined the girls for breakfast. Miroku shrugged, mouth full. 

"Which party?" He asked, not bothering to swallow. Sango glared. 

"The one tonight in our dorm. Why? Are those girls still propositioning you? I _told _you to stop encouraging them!" Sango cried, one hand reaching for her boomerang threateningly. Miroku, good looking and far more approachable then Inu-Yasha had been getting party invitations from all sides, much to everyone but Sango's amusement. For his own safety, he turned most of them down. 

Siri launched herself at Inu-Yasha, smiling. "What about you, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome raised her eyebrow at him, watching with amusement as he tried to rid himself of the pint-sized pest. 

"I'm… not sure yet." He temporized, sending a desperate glance at Kagome. She looked innocent, checking her watch. 

"Class, you guys, let's go." She replied, grabbing her books. 

The five of them had worked out a note passing system- instead of using one sheet of paper, they used a five-subject notebook. IN the first page, there were two numbers that changed from class to class. The first one you divided by 2 and it told you which section, the other was the page number. They slowly passed the spiral around in a circle, (due to the way they were arranged, Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat a row ahead of the other three,) and when you got the notebook, you wrote down your notes to everybody. They answered when the spiral got to them, and so on. 

__

~IY to K—does this lecture have any point at all?   
IY to M—you will pay for that. 

K to IY—no M bashing, please. Not in class. 

SA to all—I'm gonna fall asleep. 

M to SA—I think I speak for us all when I say, SA, if you don't have anything interesting to say, don't talk at all. Although, if you want to go *sleep*

M to IY and K—I second the no M bashing movement. 

SI to M—Hentai. 

~IY to M—and proud. Just you wait till K's not around, M. 

K to IY—you don't do subtle well, do you? 

None of the other three commented, merely passing it around, waiting with interest for Inu-Yasha's response. 

~_IY to K—Feh. Shuttup. _

K to IY—make me. 

SA, M, and SI to K and IY—Don't go there. 

They continued along that vein for a while. Eventually, they came back around to the subject of the ball. After the sever threat of another Siri/Kagome cat fight, Miroku diplomatically suggested that instead of going as couples, why didn't they simply go as a group somehow throughout the conversation, Siri managed to con Kagome into letting her borrow the hair pin. They'd just resolved the matter as class let out.

§

__

Kagome knocked warily on Inu-Yasha and Miroku's dorm door. Inside, she could here the sound of running water. Just as she was getting ready to leave, the door opened to reveal a very ticked, (and very shirtless,) Inu-Yasha. Expecting to find one of the other guys, or at the very least, one of the girls from the dorm, and was extremely surprised to find Kagome there instead. "Er… hey…" He greeted, suddenly _very _self concious of his lack-of-shirt. 

Kagome couldn't help noticing (and appreciating) the slimly well-muscled build and the very clearly defined wash-board abs. "H-hey…" she stuttered, catching on the words. He turned around, embarrassed, and Kagome took the chance to observe he had a very nice back, too. "I… uhm… came over because, well.. uhm.." _Come on! _She hissed at herself quietly. _You had a purpose a minute ago. Are you going to let the sight of him, albeit shirtless and incredibly _hot, _distract you from what you came here to do? _

Yes. 

"Oh, great, so now you don't even have a set purpose?" Inu-Yasha fumed, watching her. "Why didn't she say anything? "After you walked in on me and everything?" 

She snapped her mouth shut in outrage. "I did not walk in on you. I knocked, and you answered the door!" 

He blinked, considered this, and flopped backwards onto the bed. "Feh." 

__

Oooh. When he does that, his muscles go all rippley and… Kagome! Stop that train of thought, now! She gave a huff equal to his and spun around on her heel, leaving the room. "Wait! Kagome!" He caught her hand as she left. She hadn't even heard him move. 

"Yeah?" 

"I know we decided… with the group and all, yeah, but… I was wondering if… you… I mean… Wannagoballwifme?

She smiled deciphering his last sentence. 'Yeah, actually… I'd like that a lot." He blinked at her in amazement, then returned the smile. 

"Feh. K." 

§

Going by Kagome's reaction to his shirtlessness, he'd followed a hunch and decided to wear the only non-uniform top he had. It was the one Miroku had made him buy when the girls weren't looking on the first shopping trip Kagome had taken them out on. It was deep read silk, and, luckily for Kagome, looked like someone had taken a knife to it… aside from smaller, artistically placed cuts on the side and back, it featured one long cut right down the front, that caused it to gape open, revealing a good expanse of shoulder and chest. With it, he wore dark black jeans. (All his were blue, he'd had to borrow from Miroku. Another reminder of why he hated dressing up…) Miroku's outfit was similar, only jeans were blue and he'd rolled up the sleeves of his white silk shirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons. "The girls had better make this worth it…" Inu-Yasha muttered, glaring at the ex-monk, who only grinned, knowing how the Hanyou hated to dress up. 

The girls made it worth it, in any sane person's opinion. Somehow, they'd managed to choose simple gowns nearly identical to each others, in different colours and styles. Siri had gone with a plain sundress- she never felt the cold, so her bare shoulders weren't going to cause a problem, and the night wasn't that chilly, anyway. She'd gone with plain red, that brought out the cherry strands in her hair and contrasted sharply with the blonde. Sango's dress was short sleeved and deep purple, almost black at first glance. Kagome's was exactly the same, only long sleeved and slate blue. All three ended at mid thigh length—both entirely too long and entirely too short, as far as Inu-Yasha was concerned. Giggling and gaping, the group set out for the party. 

§

"Hey." A tall girl bounced up to Kagome and stuck her hand out cheerfully. "Are you Higurashi Kagome? I'm Aiko, I'm you're fourth room-mate!" 

Kagome shook her hand, studying her with well-hidden, growing, panic. Tall, slender and supple. Short black hair, warm brown eyes, a slightly masculine look. "You might remember my twin brother, Hojo." The girl quipped, still smiling. "You two were going out in high school for a while. I'm glad I got you as a room mate. Where are our other room-mates? 

Mutely, Kagome pointed out Siri and Sango, then, when the girl left, ran out of the dorm and into the small garden behind it. The only person who saw her go was Inu-Yasha, and he followed slowly. "Kagome…?" 

She was huddled by the fountain, head tilted towards it, catching the spray on her face. Mixed with the outside water, tears ran down her face. "Inu-Yasha… I just… will you… Hold me?" She whispered, collapsing into his arms. He drew her against his (nearly bare, drool…) chest, rocking her gently, all the while wondering what could have happened to cause her to break down like this. 

A/N *whistles innocently* Ididn'tdoit. Anyway, three questions. (they're not urgent, but…) 

What were Fluffy-chan's sword(s) called again? What's sango's boomerang called? What do you think they should all major in? 

Wow… I've never had so many reviews so quickly… thank you! Thank you all!!

****

Emmi-chan: Yep! After all, Siri's suspiciously like me, and I'd fight to the death for Inu-chan any day… just ask Kaze. ^_~

Kaze-chan: Yes, dear, this is completely unbetaed… I'm tempted just to leave it that way, but if you feel the burning desire to copy and beta what's already up, I will make corrections and repost… Hrf. As for not being ticklish… :P

Kumi Boa: Never fear, it is an IY/K fic… Not risking ANOTHER person's wrath… hehe… thanks, though. Nice to know people like the story!

LilFoxGirl: Well, Class of the Useless is based off what my HS calls "Freshman Seminar." Basically, they tell us, "If you don't know what you're doing with your life, you are going to be a failure." So we call it the Class of the Useless… pretty much the same. 

Lil Yukino: Thank you! Will-do!

Lin-Ysh: Oh, Siri knows Inu-chan is strictly hands off… she just doesn't care… ~_~ thanks for your review!

Moon Angel 002: You're back! And yeah, Sango and Miroku are probably far past the kissy stage… but don't tell Kagome that, she'll freak…

UsagiPegasus: You're welcome. This soon enough for you? ~_~

To all you double-reviewers out there… You like me! You really like me!! *sniffles and runs from Kaze-chan, who undoubtedly wishes to kill her now* Well, there you have it. Inu-Yasha/Kagome kissy bits in the future… and this fic is taking a bit of a dark turn… I'll do what I can to keep it light. No matter what, nothing will happen to change the rating or categories, at least.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: THANK YOU all who answered the questions… you're wonderful. Anyway, I know this has been delayed… I'M SORRY!!! Between Opcon and Tolkien and Easter and Passover… 

Anywho, I'm a BAD girl. Aside from my Princess Bride fic, I've started Gundam Moulin Rouge… with Duo as Sattine!! WOOHOO! And then I'm probably gonna do a Fushigi Yugi parody and then… oy. On with the fic already. 

A/N 2: for those of you who requested some concrete IY/Kag, sap abound in this fact! And, why was Kagome crying? Read to find out. Poll: should I start adding teasers at the end? *grins maniacally*

Warning: Kissy, kissy. Don't like it? Tough. 

Disclaimer: I want Inu-Yasha! Kaze-chan, can I get Inu-Yasha for Easter?! Err… *blushes* right. Not mine. 

A/N 3: The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and… Err… he, he… right… continuing on with the fic. 

****

Chapter Four

Well no one told me about her. 

__

"'Higurashi-san!' Hojo called, running after her. 'Higurashi-san, would you like to go with me to the festival tomorrow?'

She smiled, brushing a piece of hair off her shoulder. No well, no Shikon no Tama, no commitments! 'I'd like that, Hojo-kun.' 

"Great! I mean, thank you… Can we meet up at eight, at the gold-fish catch?' 

'That would work fine… and Hojo-kun, please, call me Ka—' NO!" Kagome shrieked, waking up suddenly. The first thing she noticed was that she was outside. A moment later, she realized she was wrapped in Inu-Yasha's eyes. The third revelation was that she was outside, wrapped in Inu-Yasha's arms. "There you are…" she muttered aloud, taking in her situation. "See, Kagome, this isn't that hard. Now, two plus two is four…" She tried to stand up, but ended up bouncing back as a result of Inu-Yasha's arms locked around her waist. He didn't _need _super strength to be able to hold her back. _'weeeeeakling!' _a familiar voice cheered in the back of her head. 

"Inu-Yasha!" she hissed, poking him. They were safe for now—it was past curfew, but she could still them partying in the dorm in front of her. "Inu-Yasha!!" she hissed louder, shoving him outright. Could he sleep through _anything? _"Inu-Yasha!" She shrieked, pushing him backwards into the fountain. _Good plan. _Her sleepy mind complimented. 

__

Slight hitch. She added as his arms snagged around her waist and dragged her with him. Desired effect accomplished, Inu-Yasha was now awake. "Bitch!" he yelled, surfacing with a gulp. 

"Oh please. Dog paddle or something." She snapped, sinking to crouch on the bottom of the fountain. 

He made a face at her and hoisted himself out, somehow managing to keep the upper half of himself amazingly dry. She shrank back from the shower of water as he got out and slunk down further, so that only her blue-clad shoulders were visible. Inu-Yasha had begun to stalk back to her dorm when he noticed she wasn't with him. "Kagome, what…?" 

She moved foreword, draping her arms on the rim of the fountain and rested her chin on them. "I.. um… can'tgetout." She admitted, blushing furiously in the faint light. 

His response was one he'd clearly stolen from Siri. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" 

She shrunk down further, wishing she could drown now. "well, uhm… The dress I was wearing was… um… kinda loose fitting? But it… err… Shrinks. And clings…"

"Oh for… Kagome! Your dorm is right there, who's going to see you?" She shook her head stubbornly. "Oh, for…" he muttered, stripping off his shirt. (Asreena says: Cutting in again, sorry. But… Drrooooooooool… I love these scenes as much as y'all do… *purrs*) "Here." He handed it to her. She looked at him blankly. With an exaggerated sigh, he rolled his eyes and turned around. She made sure he wasn't peeking and got out, wringing out her dress before she put the shirt on over it. She started on her hair, walking up to rest one hand on his shoulder. 

"Thanks…" 

"Feh." He snarled, wrapping an arm around her protectively. "C'mon, let's get you back to your room." 

§

"Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked, pawing through his closet. Miroku, concentrating on getting lipstick off his face, raised an eyebrow in reply. "I used to have five white shirts… there's only four here." 

"Didja check the laundry?" Inu-Yasha nodded. "The girl's room?" 

"Hentai!" Inu-Yasha growled, heading into the bathroom. 

§

"Kagome, are you _ever _going to stop sleeping in that shirt?" Sango asked, amused, as she helped Kagome wring out her hair. Siri was stretched out on her bed, laptop out, headphones blaring. Aiko, nowhere in sight. Kagome raised an eyebrow and gestured at her pajamas, which included one of the only things they'd brought through the Well—one of Miroku's old shirts. 

"That's different! We're engaged. Hell, technically, we're married." 

Kagome shrugged. "I'm never going to date again, so… Marriage? Berrrrrrrrrrrrrboom!" Her hand mad a diving motion. 

Sango shook her head, brushing out the younger girl's hair. "What did that guy do to you, that you're so adverse to dating, Kagome?" 

"What guy?" Kagome bluffed, voice quivering. 

"Don't lie, Kagome. The one at your high school. I'm not stupid, I know you still have nightmares about him.." 

Kagome shook her head, climbing up to her bunk. "I'd rather not talk about it, Sango, k?" She asked quietly. Sango nodded, staying quiet. With a sigh, Kagome nestled inside Inu-Yasha's shirt, burying her nose in it and breathing deeply. The sent brought back old memories of flying on his back, trying to catch a Youkai. 

"Sango… remember when you first joined the team?" Kagome asked, smiling slightly. "And you woke up on Inu-Yasha's back, as we chased after Naraku?"   
Sango smiled and shook her head, even though the other girl couldn't see. 

"Yeah. And he threatened to drop me if I didn't shut up and stop believing Naraku's garbage…" The two giggled and continued talking long into the night. By the time they fell asleep, neither had noticed that, midway through, Siri's headphones had stopped screaming. 

§

"_Sesshomaru! I didn't touch your sword!!" the two black haired boys rolled about the yard, taking wild, untrained shots at each other. Every now and then, one of them would actually land a punch, but more often then not the fists just swung at open air. _

"You're lying, Inu-Yasha!" The older boy tackled the younger, knocking to the ground. 

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha found himself pinned to the ground by an older, taller Sessho-Maru, though both of them were still black-haired and human looking. He struggled to get away as Sessho-Maru pulled back to punch him…

Inu-Yasha rolled out of the way, white hair flying, taunting the older Youkai. "Come and get me, then!" He taunted. He refused to show his fear, but he knew this time, he'd be walking away with more then the customary black eye.

§

Inu-Yasha knocked on the door of the girl's dorm the next morning. Aiko opened the door blearily and blinked at him, eyes full of sleep. "This is a girl's dorm. Go away." She shut the door in his face. A few minutes later, there was another quiet tap at the door. Only, this one was less quiet. This time, it was Sango who blinked up at him. 

"oh. You. What do you want?" Inu-Yasha shook his head, all previous thoughts of finding his shirt driven from his head. "I need to talk to you and Kagome. Soon. Miroku, too, when he wakes up." Knowing that tone of voice well, Sango nodded. Inu-Yasha turned to go, before doing a double take. "By the way, have you seen one of my white shirts? It's missing…" Wordlessly, Sango pointed up at Kagome's bed. Over the night, she'd tossed so that her arm was hanging over the edge. Hanging far past her fingertips was the cuff of a white man's shirt, clearly too big for her. Inu-Yasha blinked, shaking his head as he watched her. "Never mind. Let her keep it…" He growled at Sango when she made kissy faces at him. 

__

§

"Hojo-kun… no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She tried to roll away, but he held both her hands together and had her pinned against the edge of the bed. "Hojo-kun… please, I'm sorry, I…" 

"Be quiet!" _He backhanded her across the face. She pulled away, shocked, refusing to give him the satisfaction of starting to cry. _

"Hojo…" 

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up, you're dreaming!" 

"Hojo?" 

"No, Kagome. No, it's me." 

"M-M-Miroku?" The monk nodded at her, eyes concerned. 

"Are you all right? You were having a nightmare." She nodded, paler then usual, drawing her blankets tighter around her against his hands, though he made no move to grope her. "Want to talk about it?" 

Surprisingly, she found she did. Very, very quietly, she explained how Freshman year of high school, Hojo had asked her out. "He was so nice at first!" She admitted, resting her chin on her knees. "He gave me presents, took me out…. I tried to give him stuff back and pay, but he wouldn't let me. But then h-he started telling me I ow-owed him things… I was s-so confused. When I said so, he'd h-hit me. Then he'd start h-hitting me when I m-m-messed up, or when I was l-late… Then he'd start hitting me for n-no reason at all… I wasn't even close to my friends anymore, because of the j-jewel quest… but he tried to c-control where I went, and with w-who… he said I d-deserved it." 

"Kagome…" Miroku tipped her chin up and met her eyes, refusing to let her look away. "Did he rape you, at all? Ever?" She shook her head, negative.

"N-no… He'd beat me and th-then leave, and I'd run away…" 

"Good girl." He affirmed, hugging her cautiously. "I'm sorry, Kagome…" She shook her head and sniffled the last of her sniffles. "You ready to go face the others?" He asked when she was completely calm. She nodded, pulling Inu-Yasha's shirt more firmly around her. Wearing it and a pair of sweatpants, her hair up in a pony tail, she followed Miroku out of the room. Siri blinked after them, emerging from the shadows obscuring her bunk.

§

Inu-Yasha, perched on a bunk in his and Miroku's room, looked more like an uncomfortable, insecure child then any of them had ever seen. "How much do you guys know about Youkai shapeshifting?" 

Sango shrugged, having the most formal knowledge of Youkai. "They have a natural humanoid appearance… they can take the shape of their true Youkai form… big dogs, cats, frogs, etc…" 

Inu-Yasha nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. _There he goes again… _Kagome noticed wryly. _It's becoming a nervous habit… _"You know how Hanyous turn human once a month… have their moment of weakness, so to speak? And when a Youkai turns into a Youkai form, their powers increase by nearly a tenfold?" They all nodded. "Well… kind of like the Hanyou secret, Youkai have their own… they can also turn into their human form." Jaws hit the ground around the room. They'd been fighting these things, and all of them had had the power to make it at least a somewhat even match? "They don't have to." Inu-Yasha amended quickly, "The way a Hanyou does. They just have that option. Father used to make us all do that, it made Mother feel more comfortable…" Inu-Yasha stared at the ground, displaying a rare moment of weakness—they all knew he had a soft spot for both his mother and Kikiyo. 

"Inu-Yasha, what does this have to do with…?" Miroku trailed off. Inu-Yasha sighed. 

"Kagome, Sango, you know your knew room mate, Aiko? If she were male…" Inu-Yasha trailed off and Kagome blinked madly, trying to keep images of Hojo from popping into her head. "If she were male, she'd look just like Sesshomaru when he wasn't in Youkai form." A small noise at the door, barely a whisper, alerted all their battle-trained senses. Siri looked sheepish, standing in the doorway. 

"What's a Youkai?" 

A/N: Woah. Told you this fic was turning dark… I'm SO SORRY! Please, don't kill me… 

I got caught up with the shirtless excellence last chapter, never wrote tys… so here they are for three and four. 

Ardicana: Your enthusiasm amazes me… but wow. Thank you so much. I'm SO sorry this wasn't out soon… 

Emmi-Chan: Well, now you know what she was so upset about… *eeps sheepishly*

InuYasha-Kun: HOHO?!?! LOL!!!! Hehe… sorry, I just find that amazingly funny.. 

Kaze-chan: Yep, you guessed it. This is as close to a rape-fic as I could bring myself to write… I'm working on it… I must be the only person in the world who WANTS to write a rape-fic… *shakes her head*

Kumi Boa: THANKYOu for the suggestions! *glomps for you too* 

KurroNeko-Yasha: Hehe, thankee… ~_~

Lin-Ysh: Uhm. Dear? I'm drowning, here… *Siri sits on her hands and glares*

MoonAngel 002: THANKYOU for the suggestions. *GLOMP*

PlumBlossoms: Thank you! As always, glad people like it… And thank you for the answers, very very muchly… 

Shin-chan: NOOOOOOO! NOT MY CAFFINE SUPPLY! *glomps her coca-cola* It's mine… my own… My precious… it's my birthday present, isn't its, precious?

TsukinoDeynatsu: liking this story entirely too much is a good thing! And thanks for answering the questions… Thanks for the encouragement!

UsagiPegasus: Ok, I don't need you to tell me this wasn't soon enough… *sweatdrop* Workin' on it…

Waku-Chan: Really? We have it ALL YEAR ROUND. 

Once again: I'M SORRY! Anf UCK! There was supposed to be kissyness in this chapter… Kagome's regressing. Stupid bint… 


	6. Intermission

A/N: Woe, woe is me…Yeah, sure, whatever. ANYWAY, kissyness 

Warnings: Kissing. LOTS of smoochies. 

A/N 2: I just wanted to write some sap and make the last chapter and delay up to you guys… So, short little intermission. 

****

Interlude—About Bloody Time

"Well?" Siri crossed her arms over her chest. "What's up with you guys?" 

The others looked at her, dumbly. "Siri-chan, nothing that—"

"Oh, come _on!_" Siri snorted, disgust layering her voice. "You expect me to believe that? I _know _something's up with you guys. I mean, you show up and say you're 'old friends' but suddenly you show up, and you're all buddy-buddy with Kagome-chan. But she never told me about _you _guys! She told me about her mom, and Sota, and Hojo and Chiaki and the gang, but she never said anything about you! And I heard you two talking the other night, Kagome-chan, Sango-chan. It sounded like you were discussing something out of a manga! And unless I'm around, you guys never use the suffixes on your names. Kagome-chan, I thought you told me that only lovers and married couples dropped the suffixes, and sometimes not even then! I _know _you and Miroku aren't lovers." She blinked, reviewing her last words. "Are you?" 

"Siri-chan—"

"'s nothing—"

"You don't need—"

Kagome cut through the other three's protest. "All right, Siri-chan, You were in mythology with me last year…. What do you remember about the legend of the Shikon jewel?" Siri shrugged, listing off a list of what she knew on her fingers. Most of the legend was inaccurate. 

Kagome shook her head, seeing this was going to be different. Quickly, she began telling how her grandfather had bought her a "fake" Shikon jewel. She worked her way through being dragged through the Boneater's Well, becoming recognized as Kikiyo's reincarnate, and towards meeting Inu-Yasha. 

"You stuck a _rosary _around his neck so you could control him?" Kagome shrugged, smiling slightly. 

"I needed _some _way to control him, otherwise, he'd flatten me." 

"Feh."

"Sit!" Kagome shot back, smirking as Inu-Yasha was slammed into the ground. "I can't believe you never took the rosary off…" 

"Might I remind you, only you and Kadae could take it off, you never did, and Kadae was too amused to take it off. It didn't matter most of the time, since you were the only one who could trigger it…" 

Kagome smirked and continued up to meeting Miroku ("He tried to kill you?" "He was being stupid.") And Sango, ("_She _tried to kill you?" "Naraku was duping her.")

"What happened then?" Siri asked after all four of them had recounted the final battle with Naraku. 

"I stuck around for a while…" Kagome admitted, pulling back her hair. "Until the end of that school year. Then, before high school entrance exams, I went back." She shrugged, Siri watching her with wide eyes. 

"You went back?" Kagome, confused, nodded. "You _went back." _

"Yeeeeessss…" Kagome hissed. 

"You went back!" Siri's voice was rising now. "After all that, after everything you've been through, you just decided to go back?! You never gave your dearest friends and the love of your life a second chance, you just. _Went. Back." _She punctuated each word, really going off on a tangent. Miroku and Sango snuck out before she really blew up. "I mean, god! Princess Bride much? How could you do something like that? You never—"

"You think I don't beat myself up over it every day?!" Kagome cried, her own voice rising. "What else could I do?! I had friends! I had a family counting on me to get into a good high school! Do you think I didn't _want _to stay?" 

"Do you _know _how lucky you are that they came back? If they hadn't, think what your life would have been like! They came back for you!" Siri spun on her heel and stormed out. 

Kagome spotted Inu-Yasha, still there, and hissed. "You have no manners whatsoever." 

"That did not go very well." Inu-Yasha opinioned, leaning against the door. 

"Feh." Kagome snarled, falling back on the bed. 

"That's my line." He joked, sitting down next to her cautiously. She managed a weak smile, but then spun on him quickly. 

"Are you human?" 

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, drawing away angrily. 

"Are you human." She watched him, eyes confused. "The facts don't add up. You were going to turn youkai, but you turned Human instead… and now you say that Youkai have the power to transform into human form…" 

"You think I used the jewel to change into a Youkai, and have been lying?" He snapped, eyes burning. "What've I ever done to you that would make you think I'd lie like that?" She shrugged helplessly. "You might… just because you'd want to come here, and fit in…"

"Did you really not want to leave?" He asked suddenly, throwing her completely off balance. 

"I… well, I… I mean…" She wilted under his unforgiving gaze. "No. I didn't want to leave." 

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, anger evaporating. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he gathered the surprised Kagome into a hug, relieved when she relaxed against him. "I turned human for you…" He murmured into her ear. She looked up at him, searching his eyes for… something. He didn't break away, just let her look, hoping he'd pass the test. Apparently, he decided when he felt her lips on his, he did. 

§

"About bloody time." Siri snorted, watching them kiss, and bidding a goodbye to any chance of winning Inu-Yasha's heart. "What do you two—" Turning around, she saw that Sango and Miroku were both gone. Rolling her eyes, she started off down the hall, innocently kicking at a slightly ajar closet door on her way and snickering at the startled yelps from inside.   



	7. Chapter Five

A/N: Well, well, well. Here we are in the second half already. Why, it seems like only yesterday… *sniffs*

I'm back now. Anywho, No, to all those who asked, we can't kill Hoho. I need him for the plot, girls! Now then, you're all nice, and I _promise _he'll get what's coming to him. And then, at the end, we'll set him free in the woods and hunt him down on horseback with flame throwers and rocket launchers. Good enough? 

****

Chapter Five

This Is Your Life

"Someday we'll know, why I wasn't meant for yoooo-ooooo-oooo-ooo-ooou!" 

"Kagome-chan, SHUT UP!" Siri and Sango cried at the bathroom at the same time. Kagome, in the shower, was happily oblivious. "Whoever knew love was this dangerous?" Sango asked, covering her ears. 

Siri shook her head, grimacing. "Lets get out of here!" Sango nodded her agreement, and the two took off for the boy's dorm at top speed. 

Miroku opened the door, surprised to find them both flushed and panting for air. "What happened?" He wondered aloud, letting them in. 

"Kagome… sings in the shower…" Siri gasped, pushing a pile of clothes off a chair and falling into it. Miroku let out a bark of laughter, pulling Sango onto his bed with him. Inu-Yasha appeared unaffected, clearly thinking. 

"Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked, frowning. 

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Thinking." He assured them, not moving a muscle. 

Sango frowned, adjusting herself in Miroku's arms. "About the Sesshomaru reincarnate?" He nodded again, shortly. "Inu-Yasha, I'm sure it's nothing…" Sango said quickly, thinking. "I mean, Reincarnation can't transcend gender, am I correct?" 

Siri and Miroku exchange quick glances, which neither Sango of Inu-Yasha missed. "What do you two know?" Inu-Yasha asked.

They both meeped and sweatdropped. "N-nothing." Siri fibbed. Miroku considered following her lead, considered past consequences of lying to Inu-Yasha, and answered promptly, 

"Aiko has a twin brother." Inu-Yasha blinked at this, sinking further down into, 'I Will Not Respond' mode. Miroku and Sango shook their heads, knowing they wouldn't get any more out of him right now. "We'll see you in a while, Inu-Yasha." Miroku called, being the last one to slip out the door. "We'll come get you before class." 

Inu-Yasha made a noncommital noise as they slipped out the door. 

"So, how long are you guys going to keep this up?" Siri asked with evident amusement, as the three walked down the hall. Miroku stopped with a lurch, blinking in confusion. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"The joke." Siri explained as though talking to a very small child. 

Sango blinked at her, continuing to walk. "What joke?" She asked, bewilderment evident in her voice. 

Siri rolled her eyes. "The, 'hey you guys, we're from ancient Japan!' joke." Misinterpreting the poleaxed look on the two's face, she snorted, anger simmering. "Oh, sure, pretend I don't get it's a joke. Haha. Make fun of the stupid American!" She 

stormed of, blonde braid swinging about her shoulders behind her. Sango and Miroku watched her go, for the first time being on the receiving end of her temper. 

"Women." Miroku muttered, watching her go. Sango nodded her agreement. 

"Why did Kagome tell her?" She breathed. 

§

"Why did you tell her?" Inu-Yasha asked, watching Kagome. (Ree-chan says: Baaaaaaaaad plot device.) Kagome, stretched out on the bed next to him, looked sheepish. 

"I didn't want her to get into a tissy." She admitted. Inu-Yasha sweatdropped, and she frowned. "You've never seen Siri-chan on a rampage. You never want to." He shrugged. 

"I hear her every morning, when she screams at you…" 

"That's about one fourth the power of a full-fury rampage." Kagome stated calmly. "She had one last year… and trust me, nothing sets Siri off faster then lying to her…"

Inu-Yasha calculated the amount of force contained in an explosion like that and blanched, suddenly understanding _why, _exactly, Kagome had told the truth. "Oh…" 

There was a knock on the door. "You two decent enough for us to come in?" Sango called. 

Inu-Yasha cheerily through back a swear, indicating 'all clear.' Miroku and Sango swept in, plopping down on the unoccupied bed. 

"They were pinning up fliers…" Sango tossed them one, Kagome caught it and scanned it quickly, face draining of color. 

"Oh, no… Oh no oh no oh no…" 

Inu-Yasha, reading over Kagome's shoulder, blinked. The pink flyer, clutched tightly in her hand, read, 

'Family Fun Weekend! 

__

Invite your parents up for a fun filled weekend where they can meet all the other parents!

November 2-4. First weekend of November!

Charge: $120 dollars per adult, $70 per child. 

Includes: 

Room and board for three days, two nights!  
Free continental breakfast every morning.

Sunday Morning Brunch Buffet

And huge Friday night 'Meet the faculty' dinner. 

Preregister for only $100 an adult and $50 a child!' 

"What's so bad about that?" Inu-Yasha asked, scanning the sheet. 

__

Kagome whimpered, huddling against the wall. "One—Siri's family we'll be here. IN between the parents who adore me and the brother who hits on me—"

"The brother who _what?_" Inu-Yasha growled. She smacked him lightly. 

"Two—Aiko's family will probably be up, which means… yeah. And four, my parents know who you are! What if one of them slips up?" 

Inu-Yasha frowned, considering her points, while Miroku frowned for other reasons and Sango counted on her fingers. "That was only three reasons, Kagome." 

"Whatever!" 

Inu-Yasha blinked. "Aiko's family? Including her twin brother?" 

"I don't know…" She hedgged, lying carefully. "He might be at a college of his own… But I seriously doubt it." 

Inu-Yasha grinned, cracking is knuckles. "Oh, good… We can have a little fun with the Sess-chan look-alike…" 

Kagome made a small 'meep!'ing noise, causing Inu-Yasha to frown. "Are you ok?" 

Miroku caught Sango's eye and nodded towards the door, mouthing, 'I'll explain outside.' 

Inu-Yasha caught the exchange and raised a graceful eyebrow. "Care to share what you seem to know that I don't?"

"No." Kagome hurried out, leaving her friends blinking after her. 

__

'From: KylerS@..college.edu_ "Siri Milkshake" To: _BirdWoman@att.bi.net_ "Beneva Papagaeno Kyler" _

Subject: Yes, you are. 

October 3, 2007

Dear Mom, 

Parent/student/teacher weekend thing is coming up. So are you. 

No, that is not a request. I know you're in London, then, anyway, so it's not like you're coming up here from Texas or anything. Before you ask, yes, I'm passing all my classes, and yes, all my writing is coming along fine. E me back. Communicate, damnit."'

~Siri

'October 6, 2007

Dear Kagome,

We're very pleased to hear that all your classes are going well. Of course, father, Sota, and me will be driving up for your parent's weekend. It gets more and more expensive every year, have you noticed? 

I'm very, very sorry to hear about your fight with Siri, though I don't see why she won't talk to you, at least—you weren't even there. Time for me to impart a bit of motherly advice: Don't push her. She's having trouble with this, because, somewhere, deep down, she believes what you told her and she's jealous of the opportunities you've had. 

Speaking of, how are Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango doing? I'm amazed at the ease at which they're melding into this century, although I do have to wonder, as collage is a very sheltered enviroment. I think they'll be all right, however… is it safe to assume that they will be staying with us when college is over? Ask Siri if she'd like to visit, tooo, before her parents ship her off to London for enrichment courses. When you're talking, of course.

Although, I have to ask, has Miroku resolved his issues with algebra yet? 

Things are fine at home, thank you for asking. See? I can SO uses sarcasm! Your brother is trying to drive me up the wall—he wants to see Inu-Yasha again, he says. He's been having fits over math, because he doesn't understand it, but…He's asked to take study courses at a cram school for extra work before the exams this year--- we're very proud of him. Buyo-neko is eating thing after thing after thing, and I can not for the life of my understand why! The other day, he nearly choked on a kleenex! He's all right, though. 

To Whom It May Concern: 

Mom's making me write this. We're reviewing professional letters in English class again. Boring. I asked mom, but she couldn't answer… can we leave you there over the summer J ? Tell Inu-Yasha I said hi.. and there's gonna be a surprise when we come up to visit ya! 

Uh-oh, Mom's after me cuz I wasn't supposed to say anything about that. 

Later!

It's your mother again. I'd just like to say your brother is extremely aggravating. I love you. 

XOXOXOXO

Mom

To: MakitotoA..college.edu "Aiko" 

From: IY ABYOU@hotmail.net "Hojo" 

Subject: DO I HAFTA? 

Mom's making me come up to your family weekend. Waste of money, if you ask me. But then again, so was touring Europe and going to college in the first place, so… But hey, each to their own, right? Anyway, I'll see you in a few weeks… l8ter, Sis. 

To: IY ABYOU "Hojo" 

From: MakitotoA..College.edu "Aiko" 

Subject: Re: DO I HAFTA?

October 12

Yes, you do. See you in three weeks. Take your meds. 

Kagome tried, without success, to catch Siri's eye all through math class. The blonde girl stubbornly ignored her, pretending for all the world that the statistics listed on the board were the most interesting thing in the world. 

The professor let them go as the bell rang—setting them free. Miroku and Inu-Yasha sauntered (it was a rather rushed saunter) over to her, with similar expressions of befuddlement on their faces. Sango looked the same, but she was approaching a different tutor…. But Siri steadfastly ignored her. Defeated, Sango came over to join the others. "Can I join your study group?" She mimicked.

A/N: I'M SORRY! OPCON came in and TOOK OVER. It was fun, though… someone was selling dice for 25 cents each… that's a full seven piece set for 1.75, when if you buy 'em at hobbytown, they're 5.50 and up. Also got to plan out next year's costume… I'm goin' as Nuriko! Here's my latest plea for help: My hair is dark—and I mean DARK. Any dye darker then blond just turns it black. I don't wanna do my hair dyed permanently, but I need some temporary way I can lighten it before I put in the purple… 

Uhm… That accomplished exactly nothing. I'm sorry, really, this thing is just wasting time for the next two chapters… Oh well. A few important details in this chapter, at least. You get to pick 'em up. And no, next chapter is NOT the visiting weekend… that's the chapter after next. So bear with me for one more chapter… 

****

Thankees: 

Ardicana: Thank you! *huggies*

Demon-Wolf: Err… thanks. I know this isn't exactly soon, but… *cowers* don't hurt me

Dyaoka: Thanks! ~_~

InuYasha-Kun: Hell yeah, her head's spinnin'… poor Siri-cha… No. NO KILLING. We need them BOTH, in tact. 

Jezunya: Wow… lotsa reviews… dizzy… @_@ Sorry I didn't post sooner… hehe, yeah, I was surprised at how dark it got, too… and of course I choose horrible places to end chapters--- how else can I keep you lot readin' ~_~… glad I have another adictee… pretty soon I'll go hyptnotize you all and have you review my OTHER stories…. Hint, hint? ~_~

Kaze-chan: YAY! I'm working on straightening out that tangle, thanks for pointing it out… I'm workin' on your badge. ~_~ BTW, the votes are in… we will have locking in closet action!

KurroNeko-Yasha: ~_~ That was actually from real life, believe it or not… one of the couples in our group has 'their' closet. We're not supposed to know, but… ~_~ Rule is, if they've dissapeared for over 15 minutes, and you "just happen" to walk past their closet, you give it a good, hard whomp… and then get the hell outa there before they figured out it was you..

LilFoxGirl: Hehe, yay! Glad I'm makin' people laugh… and glad bazooka go bye-bye

Lin-Ysh—Aren't we all? Mwahahahahaha… NO! DON'T KILL HIM, I need him for the PLOT!!!!

MoonAngel 002: Thanks! Yay! And thanks thanks THANKS for IMing me… 

UsagiPegasus: I was going for the abstract here… so with any luck, NONE of you expected the hojo/fluffy thing… or I'm just delusional.. am I delusional? ~_~ probably. Anyway, THANKS for still reading… 

Waku-Chan: nods yes… poor Kagome… the burdens of being a leading char… *hugs her*

*GLOMPS* to any and all of you who have stuck with me this far, and are continuing to review!!


	8. Gomen Nesai!

Gomen ne!  
  
I kinda paused on this fic... I know, I know, Ree-chan no baka. This fic's just getting a little too much for me. I'm putting it on hold, indefinitely. I PROMISE I will finish it. I just want to get all my thoughts straightened out and in order. Check back in a week or so for further updates.  
  
So... I'm just gonna go write some nice Hoto-Nuri fluff, and get myself back into a happy mood... Sorry, everyone. Thanks for sticking with it this far... Sorry about the wait...  
  
GOMEN!  
  
~Ree-chan 


	9. Chapter Six

Gomen ne… 

A/N 2: these chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter… only this one's long… ~_~ That's cuz we're getting' to the good part!   
MY FUSHIGI YUGI SET CAME! *glomps* I'm on a Nuriko high…. *GLOMPS*

OK, so I lied. We're going right to the parent's weekend. I couldn't stand another useless chapter. ~_~ 

Disclaimer: *Nuriko and Hotohori pop in from nowhere*

Ree-chan: Guys, do you _have _to say it?  
Hotohori: I'm sorry, Asreena-san. We must. 

Nuriko: Ree-chan doesn't own Inu-Yasha. 

Hotohori: She doesn't own us, either. 

Nuriko: ~_~ Actually, dear, she does. I sold our rights… you see, Ree-chan is a Nuri-Hoto shipper. 

Hotohori: *chokes on his tea* You did _what? _

Nuriko: That's right! Hotohori and I now belong to Ree-chan. Which is why you should go read her fic, "While I Lie Beside You," as it features _us _in a romantic relationship!

Hotohori: _NANI?!? _

Ree-chan: I WISH! *watches sadly as they poof off*

Warning: The rating went up. I know I promised it wouldn't, but… it did. There is a VERY GRAPHIC SCENE at the end of this chapter. You were warned. Flame me if you like… Also, at the end, there IS a MINISPOILER! It's surrounded with stars and you have to scroll down to get to it, but it'st here. Don't want to read it, don't have to, but…

****

Chapter 5

National Parent-hood Week

Parents streamed through the grounds, baggage everywhere, younger siblings bouncing off trees. Kagome surveyed the sight with mixed amusement and horror. Siri's entire family trooped by, waving. Siri half-waved, too. It was grudging, and only to put on a show for her family, but it was a wave. Kagome felt her spirits lighten, until someone grabbed her from behind.

"How long is this going to last?!" Miroku hissed, slinking back into the relative protection of the bushes. 

"A few more hours, at least… my family said they'd come late, but can we go hide in your room? Sango's and mine has been over run…" She laughed, leaning back in her friend's arms, temporarily forgetting who, exactly, he was. She remembered soon enough. "HENTAI!" 

Miroku, flattened, blushed and sweatdropped. "Gomen ne, Kagome, but it was just too good an opportunity to resist." Kagome's shriek had been loud. That, and Miroku's subsequent address of her without a suffix attached to her name was beginning to attract a great deal of parental attention. 

"C'mon." She muttered, grabbing his hand and taking off towards his dorm. "Let's get out of here…" 

He ran along side her, wheels in his head spinning. "Kagome? I know it doesn't matter, anymore, but I just have to ask, since you didn't flatten me… or worse, call Sango to flatten me… might I assume—I mean, what I guess I'm saying, is—Will you bear my—"

§

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked, as Miaka made her way through the crowded hallways and into the safety of the dorm. Sango was stretched out on Miroku's bed, and Kagome could here the pinging of the shower from the other room. She flopped down on Inu-Yasha's bed, mimicking Sango's pose. 

"Out pancaked on the steps, I think." 

"Huh?" Sango yelped, getting up and going to the window. 

§

Inu-Yasha shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading back into his dorm. He shook his head at the sight that greeted him—Kagome, curled up on his bed, watching as Sango sat next to Miroku on his, trying to wake him up. 

"Ayii, Kagome, what'd he do to you?" 

"What do you _think?" _Kagome asked, watching Miroku blearily blink his eyes open. "What he _always _does." 

"N-Not always!" Miroku protested. "Not anymore!" 

"Hentai." Sango growled, glaring down at him even as she wiped his forehead with a cool cloth. Inu-Yasha snorted, drawing attention to himself. Kagome's head swiveled, taking in the shirtlessness with a blush. 

"Jeez, Inu-Yasha! Clothing!" 

Sango snorted. "As if _you _care."   
Inu-Yasha made a face, changing quickly as Kagome turned around. "Kagome, shouldn't you be out searching for your parents?" 

"They're coming late." She smiled. "Not for another hour, so they can avoid the crush of parents, and so they have extra time to pick up their 'surprise.'" 

"What is it, anyway?" Sango asked, frowning faintly. 

"We don't know." Miroku bopped his girlfriend gently. "That's why they call it a _surprise._" Sango stuck her tongue out at him. 

"I told them about you guys, too." She pointed out, to stall their bickering before it truly started. "She told Grandpa and Sota, they all promised not to give it away. I've tried to work it outa Sota, but he's keepin' his mouth shut…" 

While the others discussed it, Inu-Yasha slipped out, feeling the sudden urge to be alone. Absently, he wandered around campus until he found himself in front of Shikon dorm. Chuckling a bit at the irony, he plopped down on the edge of the fountain in front of it. Resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, he thought. 

§

__

I know him. Lips twisting with distaste, he stood at the window, the curtain pulled back just far enough for him to see the lone figure sitting on the edge of the fountain, still amid the press of people. 

"Hojo-chan?" 

"I know him." He whispered. Aiko came up behind him, peering through the crack in the drapes. 

"Inu-Yasha-kun? Iie, he transferred here from…" Her brow furrowed. "Actually, no one ever says where he's from…" 

"I know him, Onee-san." Hojo insisted, watching intently. "I remember him from somewhere… I was fighting with him…" 

She gave him a Look. "Hojo-chan, up until the past few years, you never fought with _anyone. _You're delusional, or something… He's a perfectly normal guy, I think he might even be Kagome-chan's boyfriend. I—"

"Boyfriend?" Hojo pulled back the curtain and glanced out again. 

"I don't know for sure." She reminded him hurriedly. "We should get ready to go, we'll be late for dinner. Here, you're supposed to take these before you eat, don't forget." She pressed a handfull of pills into his hands, along with a glass of water. 

§

"MOM!" Kagome shrieked, throwing herself at her mother and hugging her tightly. Her grandfather joined the group hug, followed quickly by Sota. But when the back door to the car opened, it was not one, but two 12 year old boys who tumbled our. The black-haired one—Sota—rushed towards his sister and glomped her. The red head, however, seeing Kagome occupied, rushed towards Sango. 

"S-sh-Shippo?" She choked, as the small form wrapped it's bony arms around her neck and squeezed. 

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" He asked, hugging Miroku next. 

"I don't know…" the monk replied with a frown. "He slipped out a while back. I assume we'll see him at dinner." 

"He rarely misses dinner." Sango agreed. 

"He _never _misses dinner!" Kagome replied, hugging her surrogate son tightly. "You _grew!" _

He grinned, hugging her back. "Yeah, isn't that _weird?" _

"How long can you hold the illusion?" 

"As long as I have to." He smirked. "My power's've grown a lot since I saw you." 

"So's your ego." She commented. "You're beginning to sound like a Youkoi!" He swatted at her, and missed when she ducked. She giggled, checking her watch. "C'mon. We don't have enough time to track down your room before dinner, so we can just stick your stuff up in my room and pick it up later… c'mon…" 

With all of them lugging luggage, it only took one trip to get up to Kagome's dorm. She kicked the door open—both hands were full—at the same time someone else opened it from the inside. Not realizing there was someone there, she stepped forewards, clipping her shoulder against something, mounds of luggage spilling from her arms. Surprised, she found herself staring into Hojo's cold eyes. 

"Ho-Hojo-kun." 

"Kagome-chan." He brushed past her, the rest of his family already out. 

Mercifully, after the circus had departed, the room was empty except for Siri, and her older brother and sister. Siri remained silent as the others entered, but Meg and Alex greeted them with smiles, waves, and (on Alex's part,) what he clearly _thought _was a suave wink. Sango, Meg, and even Siri failed to control their giggles at that. Meg rounded up her siblings and led them down to dinner before they could wreak any more havoc—(she and Siri subdued Alex with threats of mummifying him in duct tape)—leaving just Kagome's group occupying the room. They dumped their luggage and headed back, tracking down Inu-Yasha on their way to the dinner hall. Together (and after Shippo had glomped the disgruntled hanyou-turned-human, much to Inu-Yasha's disgust,) they (finally) settled down to eat. 

§

Dinner was an abnormally loud affair. Normally, it was just laid out for several hours, and people straggled in at assorted times to eat—more often, they ended up dragging themselves into the kitchen at 2 AM and stealing food—either that, or they stashed it in their dorm. 

Still, there normally wasn't a crowd any where near this large, and, even though most people managed to restrain themselves from shouting, the compiled din of so many voices neared a deafening volume. Therefore, if anyone heard Kagome when she excused herself, that in itself would have been a miracle. She slipped out the door, unnoticed in the throng of people, and meandered back to her dorm, thinking. She paused, briefly, thinking she heard footsteps behind her. They stopped when she did. _You're being silly, Kagome. _She scolded, continuing on, one part of her ear listening hesitantly. There it was again, there was someone following her! Unnerved, she sped up, no longer meandering, but cutting across the grass directly to her dorm. Months of training picked up hunting Shikon shards was hurriedly brushed off, now it was abundantly clear there was someone following her. He snapped a stick when she didn't, the slight rustle that indicated whoever it was was probably wearing a long coat… 

Frightened, she began to run. "_Kagome!" _A familiar voice called behind her. "_Kagome, wait!" _She hit the dorm when hands grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome, why were you running?!" 

"I-Inu-Yasha?" She flung herself against his chest, sobbing. "I- I thought…" 

"Why'd you keep running away form me?" He asked angrily. "Couldn't you hear me calling?" 

His temper began to ignite hers. "Well, _excuse me. _I thought I was being _stalked." _She pulled away from him. "Why were you following me anyway? I mean, creepy much? What's the big idea?!" 

He was beginning to yell now. "I saw you leave dinner and you looked upset! I was worried about you, but I didn't want to disturb you!" 

"Well for your information, Mr. High and Mighty," she backed away a step, "I can take care of _myself._" She twirled and ran, skirt flaring up enough to sufficiently distract Inu-Yasha when he _should_ have been following her. (Ree-chan says: God, who knew fevers make you hentai?)

She ran into her dorm and started up the stairs, slamming the door to her room and locking it behind her, in case the creep tried to follow. 

To her surprise, there was already someone there. 

§

Cursing, Inu-Yasha stood at the foot of the dorm, debating whether or nor to follow her up. _It'll only piss her off more. _Part of him pointed out practically. 

__

So just tell her you need to talk. The other half of him reasoned. _Girls are supposed to like that, aren't they? Besides, it's true… _

You just 'talked' a few minutes ago, and look how well that _went. _

But… A scream from the upper levels of the dorm made up his mind for him. After nearly a year of bailing her out of trouble, it wasn't a scream he was ever likely to forget_. _He started for the stairs, then changed his mind. _She'll have locked the door… _In a flash, he sprinted towards the elevator, pressing the 'r' button as the door closed. 

§

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" she asked, backing up against the window. 

"It's my sister's dorm." He answered. "I have a right to be her, don't I?" 

She backed away further, only to find there was a bed in the way. "What do you want?" 

"You got a new boyfriend." He stated coolly. Her eyes widened. 

"I—I…" 

He crossed the room in few short steps and pressed her against the bead stead. "You got a new boyfriend." 

Suddenly, looking up at him, she was 14 again, completely in love with her new—and first—boyfriend. 14, naïve, frightened and scared. "H-Hojo-Kun, I…" 

"Why did you do that, Kagome?" His eyes glinted dangerously. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't done that…" He tightened his grip around her shoulders and leaned down, kissing her roughly. She squirmed slightly in protest, but when his grip continued to grow tighter, she went limp with well-practiced ease. The pressure on her shoulders slowly forced her down till she was kneeling. She heard part of her skirt catch on the bed post and rip, and could feel his knee pressing into her stomach—he was squating in front of her. 

"_Kagome!" _Someone—Inu-Yasha!—shouted. It was too far away—she wasn't sure…

One hand continued to press into her shoulder with bruising force, the other worked at her neck-tie and collar buttons, tearing them in his haste. She seriously considered passing out when she felt his tongue force it's way into her mouth. 

§

"Did you hear that?" Siri's head shut up. Her siblings paid attention, but Sango, seated next to her, scoffed.

"Hear what? You couldn't possibly hear anything over this din." 

It was true, even though most people had left, the dining hall was still fairly noisy. Even Siri's parents had left, barely containing their distain for the college food, and leaving in search of 'edible sustinance.' "Probably caviar." Meg had commented sarcastically. Possibly, she could have heard something, but fed up with her attitude over nearly the past week, Sango was more then happy to return some of Siri's antagonism. Full, Kagome's parents had left to walk around campus not long after.

"Sango…-chan." Miroku added weakly, the hot eyes of several parents burning into his back. "Calm down, I'm sure…" 

"Siri's got really good hearing…" Alex murmmered, watching his food… "Compensation… cuz her vision's so bad, her other senses…" 

"There it is!" Siri shouted triumphantly. This time they all heard it—a high, chilling scream.   
"It's… probably nothin… like, a game…" Meg tried to rationalize, but Shippo had already pushed his chair away, knocking it over in his haste. Sango and Miroku were less then half a second behind. 

"That was Kagome!" 

The remaining four exchanged glances, and, (mostly without Sota's urging,) followed hot on the heels of the first three. 

§

"**_Kagome!" _**It was closer, she was sure she heard it this time. Hearing his voice, knowing he was coming, gave her the courage she craved. Before she could back out, she clung to the sound of his voice and bit down on Hojo's tongue. Hard. Inu-Yasha—(climbing down the side of the wall—she made the not to scream at him later—) appeared in the window, fumbling to get it open. While Hojo was distracted by the pain in his mouth and the human at the window, Kagome scrambled away, and backwards, tearing her sleeve nearly off. She fell back heavilysomehoe managing to get caught between the two sets of beds. She strugled more, a sharp piece of metal cutting her shoulder. Her knee length skirt had been slit obscenely high when she'd been forced to the ground, her nylons practically shredded into non-existance. Inu-Yasha pounded furiously at the window. She shrieked and struggled, her still in tact sleeve slipping down to reveal a good expanse of shoulder and breast, along with four finger shaped bruises where he'd grabbed her earlier. Unaffected, Hojo continued to advance, grinning lecherously. 

A/N: *sobs* Gomen ne… gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne. It wasn't supposed to be _anything _like that… I'ts just a rough time of year for me, and I don't know what the !@#$ I was thinking… Gomen ne… (mini spoiler listed below. BEWARE) 

*

****

*

*

*

*

*************MINI-SPOILER*************

*I promise, promise, promise this goes no farther. *

*he never rapes her… Gomen nasai. *

****************************************


	10. Chapter Seven

A/N Gomen… 

Uhm. About the last chapter. I had a fever of 101 when I wrote it, so just a few things… 

ONE—where it said Miaka… ah, yeah.   
TWO— Youkoi. Call it either A) beloved demons, B) Fish demons, or C) Poetic liscence with the romanjii. 

THREE— There are apparently two chapter 5s…

****

Chapter 7

Every Little Thing She Does

"Kagome!" Shippo shrieked, banging on the door. 

"It's locked." Sango reported miserably. 

Miroku stared at her in disbelief. "Don't you have a key?" 

"I left it inside." 

All eyes turned to Siri, who shrugged helplessly. "We don't normally lock it…" 

"Oh, for…" Meg let out an exhasperated sigh. "Out of the way, amateurs." She reached into one of her shirt pockets and drew out what looked to be a thrift store, 1920's cigarette case. She flipped it open, revealing a set of seven pieces of wood, hand carved. Each was nestled into a black velvet hallow and held in with a tiny strap. Moving foreword, she slipped the first pick out and knelt down on one foot, beginning to unlock the door. "Contrary to what they show in the movies, this _will _take some time." Meg called over her shoulder. "And it helps if it's quiet." The others nodded and settled down to wait, shifting around a bit nervously. While waiting, Sango bit her lip and took off, running at full speed. 

§

"L-let go of me." Kagome whispered, struggling against the hands that pinned hers down. 

He chuckled. "You're naïve, Kagome." He winced, slightly, clearly pulling on his tongue. 'Brave, I'll admit, but naïve." So saying, he leaned in to kiss her again, repeating their earlier position, him crouching half over her. He learned fast—this time, he kept his injured tongue out of her mouth. She was still stuck on one of the two beds, trapped between them. Her legs, she noticed happily, were free. She waited until Hojo was sufficiently distracted before summoning the very last of her strength, and, as quickly as she could, ramming her knee up. She had every intention of hitting his stomach—she hit a bit lower. It still had the desired effect. Howling, he fell backwards. Dimly, she heard the sound of glass breaking somewhere in the background. She fell into a half-faint, only keeping herself awake by sheer force of will. _Gotta keep 'wake… case 'e tries summin' else… _On the opposite side of the room, she heard the door open. 

§

As far as Inu-Yasha was concerned, whoever had invented glass windows should be killed. Slowly. Oh, sure, so now you could let the light in and see through easier, but they were a pain in the arse to get through! He'd take good ol' fashioned rice paper any day. 

Looking through the window reminded him painfully of the scene that had haunted him 60 years earlier. The final split with his brother, the action that had earned him the Tetsusaiga. 15, he'd defended his mother when Sesshomaru had attacked her. Although their eventual goals were different—Sesshomaru had just wanted to hurt her, Inu-Yasha highly doubted he'd actually been intending to rape her—looking through now, he saw their posture was almost exactly the same. Memory gave him the power to increase his pounding on the glass—finally, it shattered, but remained in place. Disgusted, he punched it in, sending a shower of twinkling stars into the room. He cursed, using the last of his power to pull himself into the room. With this human body, all his former powers and abilities were limited. 

Breathing heavily, he knelt on one knee, hand braced in front of him for balance. "Get away from her." He growled. 

Alerted to his presence by the not-so-subtle shower of glass, Hojo had already stepped back from her, leaning casually against one of the quadruple chests of drawers. "It's Inu-Yasha, right?" He asked. "My name's Hojo… I think you might have misunderstood, Inu-Yasha-kun. I know what this looks like, but—"

"Shut. Up." Inu-Yasha growled, his voice lowering. He stood slowly, holding up his right hand and cracking his knuckles. "I _know _what this is. She told you to get away from her."

§

__

Flash. 

"She told you to get away from her, Sesshomaru." 

"So?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, standing cautiously. "Why do you care, Inu-Yasha?" 

"Damn you, she's my mother. _Now **get away from her.**_" 

§

Blinking, Hojo shook the snippit of hallucination out of his head. Just like his medicine to start wearing off _now. _"You've got good hearing." He admitted grudgingly, then flashed a winning smile. "Kagome-chan and I are in a play together, you see… Rehersing. How was it?" 

"Stop lying." Inu-Yasha took a step foreword. "Kagome isn't in any play." 

§

__

Flash

"I-Inu-Yasha…" The woman croaked, raising herself to her knees weakly. "D-Don't do this… you're not as strong as your brother. I'll be fine… g-go get your father." 

"Iie, Okaa-sama. If I leave, this coward will kill you and run before I can get Otou-san." 

§

Gathering his strength, he made a fist and leapt at Hojo. The other boy was quick—he jumped away neatly. Inu-Yasha landed and spun, ready to face him. 

"It's no good." Hojo pointed out practically. "I took _kendo _when I was younger, I always had a knack for it. You're so impatient and rushed, I can read your moves from a mile away. I—"

Cutting him off, the door swung open, and the rest of the group minus Sango surged in. Unsure, Alex and Meg held back. Siri did the same. Used to battle scenes like this, Miroku rushed to Kagome's side while Shippo leapt to help Inu-Yasha. 

"Get _out _of here, you stupid _kitsune_!" Inu-Yasha shouted, diving at Hojo again. 

"Look who's talking!" The red-head shouted back "Even _I _can see you're about out of energy. _Fox fire!" _He cried, melting back into his native shape. A wall of fire roared towards Hojo, who instead of running, merely leapt through it, taking a quick, controlled tumble to smother any flames on his clothing. 

"Stupid!" He snarled, lunging at the two, trying to divide them. "I know all your tricks!" 

__

"Divide and conquer!" Suddenly, there were nearly 10 Shippo's spaced sporadically around the room. Hojo lunged at one, and it landed a kick on his shoulder before vanishing when his hand went through it's stomach. 

"Why didn't you _tell _me we were battling Sesshomaru, here?!" the real Shippo hissed, hidden behind Inu-Yasha's shoulder. 

"You never asked." Inu-Yasha muttered. "Hey, baka!" He called when Hojo's back was turned to battle another Shippo. Flying through the air, he landed a kick right between his opponent's shoulder-blades sending him, and Shippo, sprawling. 

"WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" The tiny kitsune shouted, tumbling over Hojo's shoulder, the fake Shippos vanishing. 

§

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, reaching a hand out for her shoulder. She shrank back. Cursing—he'd seen the after-effects of rape before—he held his hands up so she could see them and scooted back a few paces. "Siri!" He called. The blond girl sent one frightened glance at the battling three, before shaking her head and neatly dodging around the friendly side to skid to a halt in front of Kagome. 

"Kagome-chan!" She cried. "Miroku, get a blanket. Kagome… can I see your shoulder?" She asked gently. The frightened girl shook her head. 

"Stuck…" She whispered horsely. 

Siri nodded. "I'm gonna try and unstick you, ok?" Kagome nodded. Quickly, Siri surveyed the situation. Besides her shoulders being wedged between beds—they could deal with that later—one of her hands was caught where the two bedposts met, and part of her blouse was still hung up on the piece of iron that had cut her shoulder. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, this is going to hurt. A lot. Can you try not to scream? We don't want to attract any more attention then we have to… Alex!" She called at Kagome's second nod, waving him over. "I need you to pull the bed that way…" Nodding, he did so, wrenching Kagome's hand free at the same time. The girl gasped, but to her credit, let out more then a whimper. Siri caught the already damaged hand before it could hit the ground, causing another startled whimper from Kagome. Silently begging her friend for forgiveness, she gently probed the hand. "Broken. I feel justified in saying 'crushed' without overexaggerating." She through her shoes off and slipped off her nylons, quickly slinging them Kagome's shoulder and half-knotting, half weaving them around her arm. "Shoulder now…" She assured her friend, checking the cut. "Did you cut it on the bed post?" 

"H-hai." Kagome whispered. 

"Iron.. Rusty iron. lucky you, you get a tetanus shot later!" She forced herself to smile and was rewarded with a tiny smile on Kagome's part. 

"You're the one with the chronic fear of needles, here…"

"Only the kind that go inside my body." Siri retorted. 

"Kagome?" Miroku asked gently from behind her. "I've got a blanket here… Do you mind if I put it over your shoulders?" 

"N-No…" Kagome reassured, practically snatching it from him the moment it touched her body and wrapping it around her. 

The three turned looked towards the door as it banged open and slammed shut, revealing Sango, Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder, tetsusaiga clutched tight in her hands. 

"She brought the Tetsusaiga, Kagome! It's going to be ok!" Miroku smiled. 

Kagome nodded, eyes wide. "I didn't even know he brought the Tetsusaiga…" She whispered. "Well, ok, I guess he had to, 'cuz you can't just leave it lying around, but…" 

Miroku sighed, watching as Sango tossed the magic sword to Inu-Yasha and lept into the fray herself. "I can't do anything.." he whispered, gazing at his hand, then back at the battle. 

Understanding, Kagome gathered her courage and laid a hand on his shoulder for a few seconds. "It's ok… At least it's not going to kill you anymore, right?" 

He nodded, continuing to watch the battle. 

§

"We're getting slaughtered here, Inu-Yasha!" Shippo cried angrily, circling behind Inu-Yasha. Both of them leapt at Hojo at the same time, but the tiny voice coaching inside told him exactly when to dodge sideways. The two narrowly avoided crashing into one another. 

"You're telling me!" Inu-Yasha hissed, tumbling to the floor. "Well, if certain undergrown, runtsized youkai had kept their noses out of this…"

"Maybe they _would _have, if certain stuck up, over self-assured _humans _had a rat's chance in hell of winning…" the banter was a bit rusty, but still well rehearsed—after all, if it hadn't been, the two would have ended up killing each other instead of the enemy. 

Inu-Yasha felt a mixture of horror and relief when Sango showed up, relief when she joined the battle, helping them to battle Hojo, horror when he saw what was clutched in her hands. _I-I can't…_he realized, watching as she threw it to him, not even watching to see if he caught it. 

His body betrayed his mind, and he did, though he had the foresight to catch it by the scabbard, at least. 

"I can't use my Hiraikotsu without bringing the building down around us!" he heard Sango call to Shippo, as she joined him in hand to hand fighting. He gazed at the sword in his hands, indecision tearing at him. Their lives were forfeit if he backed out now. He took a deep breath and flung the scabbard away, gripping the hilt. As soon as the sword was unsheathed and in his hand, it began to glow, surrounding him with a warm, white light. The battle around them stopped, all eyes watching on him. 

He could feel the light fade, and heard Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gasp as one. He could feel Kagome's eyes burning angrily through his back. _Hell yeah, I'm dead…_

§

__

Flash. 

"Sesshomaru." His father, still human-faced, stepped foreword. His sword wasn't out yet… there was still time to get away… 

The young boy remained rooted to the spot. "Father, I—" he began quickly. His father cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

"You attacked your mother and your brother. Don't bother with excuses." 

"But father—"

Warningly, the man reached to his side and drew out an old, rusty blade. In his hands, it transformed into a cleaving fang. As the blade transformed, so did he, melting away his human appearance and replacing it with that of a demon. 

§

His hair was white. His nails had grown into claws, and a quick probe with his tongue affirmed that his teeth had grown into fangs. 

__

Deal with repercussions of your betrayal later. Something in him advised. _Concentrate on your work, for now. _He leapt foreword, the fang clutched tight in his hands. Raising it high above his head, he brought it down, hard, on Hojo's head. 

§

__

TransformtransformtransformtransformTRANSFORM! The voice in his head screamed, memories pounding at him. Youkai, human, dog… he saw himself in all three states, transforming between the two. He concentrated on becoming a dog as the steel blade raised itself above his head. Nothing happened. 

§

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha whispered, flinging himself down at her side. Hojo lay behind him, crumpled on the ground, knocked out by the flat of the Tetsusaiga's blade. She blinked up at him, eyes _finally _brimming. _Everything that's happened tonight and she picks _now _to cry… _

Shaking her head, she turned away from him, wrenching her arm out of his grasp when he tried to examine the cuts. "Kagome!" 

Sango flopped down at her friend's side, clutching her arms. "Kagome, are you ok? Here, let me see your arm… Miroku, first aid kit, this needs to be bound better…" 

Siri watched in disbelief. "What are you guys _doing? _A med kit won't help here, she needs a hospital!" 

"Hos-pi-tol?" Sango repeated, blinking. Siri blinked back. 

"Y-You really don't know…" she whispered, grabbing a handful of Inu-Yasha's white hair and tugging on it roughly. "It's real… you were telling the truth?" Sango nodded. Quickly, Siri explained to concept of a hospital, Kagome nodding weekly. 

"Stop arguing and do _something!" _Shippo wailed, his arms knotted around Kagome's middle, crying into her stomach. Siri nodded. 

"Sota, call an ambulance…" 

"There's one already coming." The boy answered calmly from his post by the window. "In fact, it's here. You two might want to get control of your appearance and hide the sword." He added as an afterthought to Shippo and Inu-Yasha. 

The two nodded their agreement and transformed, the tetsusaiga safely stowed away under a bed. The paramedics rushed in and took Kagome and Hojo out on stretchers, quickly discussing the situation with Meg, the oldest in the room. 

"I'm sorry, only her brothers can come with her in the ambulance…" He explained, gesturing towards Sota and Shippo, who'd transformed to look like his twin. Meg nodded her understanding.   
"What hospital? We'll go on our own." The paramedic handed her the information on a folded slip of paper. "Sota, Shippo, go with Kagome. Everyone else, c'mon, we'll take mom's mini-van." The others nodded and whirled, running for the parking lot. 

A/N: Wow. Can you believe it, only one more chapter… my baby's growing up! But that's ok, cuz I get to then work on the sister story… which actually has a BETA! (Thank you Kaze-chan, you ROCK! *glomps*) 

WOOO-FREAKING-WHOO! Anime Central was SO MUCH FUN! I got TWO Nuri wallscrolls and a Shippo plushi! *glomp* And, I'm making a… dun dun dun dun! Nuriko embroidery badge… heeehee… put it on my new purse… I'm hyper… ignore me. *grabs Lizz and rabid fan girl dances*

****

Thank yous that are long overdo: 

Ardicana: Email sent… mission accomplished. THANKS!

ArouraLeona: I officially love you! *glomps* arigatoarigatoarigatoarigatoarigato!

Baka-Deshi: Ladedadedadedadeda… under LilFoxGirl's ty, there's a description of the hojo hunt… I suggest you check it out. 

DemonWolf: Sign the signup sheet for the Hojo-hunt! Mwahaha!

Emmi-chan: Hai, hai, I know… Join the Hojo-hunt. 

InuYasha-Kun: Hojo-Hunt. There are now 5 names in a row with a thank you to that effect. 

JetFlash: I have two words for you: Hojo-hunt

Jezunya: Can you believe, I almost didn't post the mini-spoiler? Thank god I did, my head is still attatched to my neck… 

KurroNeko-Yasha: I suppose you might hold the order on my life if I throw myself on your mercy and beg forgiveness? 

LilFoxGirk: What I said to DemonWolf applies to you, too—Hojo-hunt! Get 'im with your weapon of choice! Sign up today!

LinaNverse: gomen nesai! I was gonna post this the DAY AFTER the other, but it just wouldn't WRITE… gomen…

Na'atz: Arigato! Were you having trouble understanding something? Cuz, like, Email me or something… **Shadowdancer29@hotmail.com****. Must correct my mistakes… **

Nano: Thanks for restraining yourself on the flame… 

Naoko Cat Girl: I felt the same way… So many AU ones, why couldn't we just find one where they remembered everything…? Besides, it gave me the excuse to use the line, "You !@#$%^& *()_+, I braved the moving, boxy thingee for you!" "Elevator." 

ShortySC22: It's like Watase-sama says in the first FY novel when Nuriko says to Miaka, 'You lucky devil!'—"She's the heroine. Of COURSE she's lucky!" 

UsagiPegasus: I officially love you, too. *GLOMPS* I just want you to know, your review actually made me so happy, I got up and started dancing… 

Waku-Chan: That's what I was thinking, and why she got in a couple shots… I was so proud of her… *huggiles* thanks for staying with this since, like, forever…

Yumeru: Ahhh, but how do you expect me to write without caffine? 

@_@. That's a fricken PAGE worth of thankyous… @_@


	11. Chapter Eight

A/N: last chapter… snifflie. Alrighty, here's the part where I go sapariffic. Just, to all of you who review this time, can you do me a favor? Try to put in a review correcting what you thought was wrong/bad, so I can deal with it later…. Confusing wordplay, so on, so fourth. Not spelling errors, I _know _those're there… ~_~

I'm toying with the idea of a sequal. Problem is, I don't have anything to say. Then again, when I started this fic, I didn't have anything to say, there, so… 

Aside from that, there IS a Fushigi Yugi sister story—same deal, the Suzaku seishi find themselves in the real world…. Bwaaaaahaaa. And it's NurixHoto, whatelse could you want? *glomps the two*

Anyway… thanks for sticking with me this long and reviewing me through this… lookat, I actually FINISHED this… WOOHOO! Every single one of you rocks! 

Awww…. I'm tearing… 

****

Chapter 8

I turned Human for You

Tense was not a sufficient word to describe the atmosphere of the hospital waiting room that evening. Somewhere along the line, Shippo had phoned his parents and explained the situation to them. They'd joined the nine teenagers at the hospitol. Aiko was there, though her parents had convieniently vanished. Sango, arms around Shippo, who'd plopped himself in her lap, had to admire the girl's guts. Sota lay using his mother as a pillow, both his parents sitting in shocked silence. Miroku and Siri worked at talking Meggie and Alex down, explaining to them that no, they hadn't really seen what they'd thought. Aiko sat with Sango and Shippo, quietly leaning on the only member of their party who didn't shun her. 

Inu-Yasha had abandoned the others and sat alone in his corner, head in his hands, thinking. Quietly, Sango shifted a now-sleeping Shippo into Miroku's lap and sauntered over. 

"Well, well, well… This is a first." He snarled at her. "Can I just ask you one thing?" She persisted, resting her chin on the armrest of his chair. "Why?" 

"Go away, Sango." 

"You could have at least told Miroku." She pointed out practically, "If you didn't feel comfortable telling me. Or Kadae. Did Kadae know about this?" 

"Yes." He admitted grudgingly. Sango made a little 'ah-hah!' noise. He was saved from her continuing by the approach of the doctor. Kagome's parents stood, worriedly, waking Sota up in the process. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi?" He asked in flawless English. He held up a hand to forestall their questions. "Yes, your daughter is fine. Yes, you can see her, but I'd like to go over her condition with you first…" He inclined a room towards one of the private rooms. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Siri rose, behind them, causing the doctor to cough. "Your sons can com along, of course, but I'd prefer just to discuss this with Ms. Higurashi's family…" 

The teenagers gathered glared daggers at him. "Dr…" Kagome's grandfather checked the badge he wore. "Dr. Myojuan, these children saved my daughter's life. I'd appreciate it if they could here about her condition, too." 

The doctor looked surprised, but nodded. "Very well. Kagome's hand is practically shattered. Luckily, her fingers were left unharmed, but most of her metacarples— her plam—" He added for Shippo and Sota's benefit, "each was broken at least once. We should be able to reconstruct her hand, without the use of synthetic aids. However, if she reinjures her hand… to prevent that, I'm afraid we'll have to set practically her entire hand in plaster. She won't be able to use it again for 3 months, possibly more. Everything else is just minor scrapes and cuts… we disinfected them, gave her a tetanus shot just in case, and a few mild sedatives just to calm her down. Yes, you can see her." He anticipated their next question. "But I'd appreciate it if just her family went in first." Nodding, Kagome's mother and grandfather headed for her room while the seven teenagers waited—and sulked—outside. 

"Do you think they'll let us in soon?" Aiko asked quietly, studying her hands. 

"Do you care?" Sango snapped, eyes cold. "You're just here for your brother." 

Aiko shook her head, short-cropped black hair flying. "No! I couldn't care less about him! I'm here for Kagome!" 

Sango snarled softly, standing. "Prove it." 

"Sango…" Continuing to snarl, the older girl backed down, curling back into her chair next to Miroku. She continued to glare sullenly at Inu-Yasha, but years of training had taught her never to argue with that voice. 

"Aiko, if that's so, then where were you while we were in the room? You were there in the hallway, but once we got in…" Siri either had no such inhibitions, no clue, or no wish to continue living. 

"Well, someone had to call the ambulence." Aiko pointed out reasonably. Siri looked as though someone had smacked her in the face with a haring. 

"You… you mean, you…" Aiko nodded. Meg and Alex took the opportunity to snicker. 

"Hrmph." Siri settled back into her chair. 

§

An uneasy silence blanketed the waiting room. Inu-Yasha brooded, Aiko and Siri glared at each other, and Miroku and Sango cuddled, talking in quiet hisses. Alex and Meg had gone out to pick up food and, more importantly, coffee. 

"You could've told us, Inu-Yasha." The youkai looked up and at Sango, who'd detatched herself from Miroku some time ago and had been glaring down at him for nearly as long. 

"Told you what?" He inquired blithely. 

"That you were a—"

The door to Kagome's room broke open, and Sota scuttled out, followed more sedately by his parents. "She's awake! She's awake! She's askin' for you guys…" Siri, Sango, and Miroku quickly took off through the now-open door. 

"Aren't you going in?" Aiko glanced at Inu-Yasha, slightly unsure. The youkai shook his head. 

"I don't think she'll really want to see me…" He hung his head. 

"Oh…" Aiko rested her chin on her knees. "Yeah…" 

§

Kagome greeted the three with a sleepy smile as they entered, scanning the crowed for the missing faces. "Wherez everyun elze?" the drugs were still slurring her speech a bit, along with fatigue. 

"Meg and Alex are out getting dinner, take two, and Inu-Yasha is out brooding like a baby in the waitingroom." Sango informed, flopping into an uncomfortable hospital chair, made considerably more comfortable by the fact it was already occupied by Miroku. "Where's Shippo?" 

Away from the prying doctors and nurses, Shippo poked a small fox nose out from under the covers, blinking around at everyone. The rest of his head emerged, then his body, tail and ears included. Siri yelped and scooted back into the wall. 

"You mean it really IS real?!" 

"What's all real?" He wrinkled his nose and answered. "Well, _duh _it's real. Why wouldn't it be?" 

"You two… too?" Siri asked, focusing on Miroku and Sango. The two shook their heads. 

"We're both human. I was a demon huntress, and he was a monk." 

"Inu-Yasha—"

"Is a hanyou." 

"Iz a youkai." Kagome corrected, ducking her head so loose waves of dark hair covered her face. "Did 'e tell eiver ov you…?" 

Miroku and Sango shook their heads. Shippo burried further covers, drawing sharp glares from the three Well-travelers. 

"I knew…" He admitted, shrinking into a ball." 

**__**

"WHAT?!" 

the small kitsune looked sheepish. "One Youkai can always tell another… by their aura. I figured it out on one've my visits to Inu-Yasha's court. I never told 'im I knew.." 

Seeing the looks on the other three's face, he yipped, redepositing himself in Siri's lap until the others calmed down. Once they had, he moved into Sango's lap, earning a muffled 'mmph' from Miroku. 

"What abou' Aiko?" Kagome asked. 

"Out in the hall, thinking." Miroku answered. "She's going to want an explanation, soon. Kagome, I think… I think she's ok, but she's part of…" Kagome cut him off, nodding. "Yeah. I know. We'll tell 'er when we 'zplain everythin' else… Can I talk to Inu-Yasha, firs', though?

Miroku nodded, standing up and dumping his passengers on the ground. "We'll go get him." Sango stood up and took the squirming—now human—with her. 

"Lemmegolemmegolemmego!" 

"You've had more time with Kagome then the rest of us combined. Let her and Inu-Yasha be alone." The three headed out, a shellshocked Siri following.

§

"Gomen ne." Inu-Yasha muttered as soon as he entered the room. 

"Why didn't you just tell me? I was right, wasn't I? You didn't want there to be anything different about you, so you hid it, and…" 

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cut in, falling into the seat nearest the bed. "I _wanted _to turn human! But Kadae told me if I did…. And she was right, wasn't she? If I hadn't been able to use my youkai powers tonight, then…" 

"Did you still have to _lie?" _ She spat. "You didn't tell Sango or Miroku or me…" 

He ducked his head. "I was scared." He admitted, almost to quietly for her to hear. 

"Don't damage your pride too much on my account." She remarked caustically. 

"Kagome… I was, all right? And if I wanted to maintain some semblance of peace, I couldn't let my subjects know that for all my ideals, when I'd ha choose between one or the other, I picked the stronger one… So I couldn't tell _anyone, _in case it leaked, and then when we got here I knew if I told Sango and Miroku they'd be pissed, and I thought you'd hate me if you knew, and…" 

"So you _lied? _Not even told halftruths, but lied?! 'I turned human for you…'" 

"Kagome… I meant that…" He let out desperatly. She huffed and turned over, turning her back on him as much as she could. 

"Freaking _bitch!" _He let out, anger breaking past the containment point. "I braved the !@#$%^& moving magic box for you!" 

Kagome blinked, then turned back over to him, and burst out giggling. "The… the…" 

"What's so funny?" He growled. "The one in your dorm…" 

"The… the elevator…" She gasped out, doubling over with laughter. "y-you used the elavator… Moving magic box…" 

"Feh." 

Her giggles faded, and she blinked at him. "All right. I give up, I can't stay mad at you for crud. Not tonight, at least, I'm too tired…" He plopped down on the bed next to her and nearly strangled her in a hug. "Inu-Yasha?" She asked, spooning up and resting her lap. "About Aiko… I think she's… I mean…" 

"Another Sesshomaru incarnate? I think so, too…"

"Is that even possible? A soul… like, doubled?" 

"Or split." He twisted a lock of her hair around his fingers. "I think it is… especially if there's another soul involved."  
She sat bolt upright. "Who's?!" 

"Feh…" 

"Should we tell her… she's gonna want an explanation, she saw you change…" 

He nodded. "We will, love… but get some sleep, first." She mmphed and cuddled against him. 

§

"I want one…" Kagome wailed, poking the food left on her plate with disgust. "This stuff is… is…" 

"Hospital food?" Siri offered, poking at her salad shaker. Kagome nodded, watching with envy as Sango finished off her double quarter pounder with cheese. 

"I think it's alive…" She groaned, poking at her jello with her fork. "Look! It eats," she pointed to the fruit contained inside that did appear to being digested, "It excretes…" she pushed it over, and it left behind a few pieces of jello, which she poked at also, "Or possibly procreates… and it responds to it's environment!" She concluded, poking the jello again and watching it shiver. "J-e-l-l-o, it's aliiiiiive." 

The others shook their head. Hospital confinement + Kagome= not good. Meg and Alex had dropped by and dropped off food before being booted from the hospital. The others were allowed to stay, since Dr. Myojuan had decided not to move Kagome from ER until morning, so as not to disturb the other patients. 

"We need to tell Aiko…" Kagome commented, suddenly serious. She pushed the tray away from her and sipped the one thing Dr. Myojuan had approved for her consumption: a diet coke. The others nodded. Aiko was currently with her brother, who'd had to be restrained and sedated after he'd come around. 

"How do you think she'll take it?" Siri asked, cheeks flushed with humiliation. "better then me, probably, but that's not saying much…" 

"Aiko…" Kagome looked thoughtful. "Not much shakes her… I think she'll take it pretty calmly…" 

"I'll take what pretty calmly?" 

"Aiko!" Kagome greeted, waving the hand not holding her coke. "How's Ho—Your brother?" Inu-Yasha growled, and Sango looked ready too. 

Aiko flashed her a greatful smile. "They pumped him full of meds… the doctors are changing their diagnosis from schizophrenia to dementia… Sprouting stories about a boy with fox ears and a glowing white light…" the four exchanged glances that Aiko didn't miss. "Which is funny, cuz I saw that part of the show, too, and I don't think I'm insane." 

"Aiko… Your brother isn't sick." For the second time that week, Kagome explained the story of the Shikon no tama and the young girl chosen to gather it's pieces. Siri payed more attention this time, as she'd mostly blown it off the first. Kagome lavished extra attention on the parts containing Sesshomaru. After she finished, Sango and Miroku took up the trail, explaining the part Siri hadn't heard yet—including Sesshomaru's attack and conquer of Inu-Yasha's tiny kingdom. Shippo had been called out from his blanket-nest and had quickly demonstrated is talents, midway through Human Inu-Yasha had taken on his normal Youkai appearance. Kagome couldn't help giggling when that had happened… he looked exactly like he had as a hanyou, with the exception that he'd gained a tail, which he lashed in irritation as she giggled. Aiko surveyed it all with the same cool head she'd demonstrated earlier in the evening, even going so far as to cuddle a certain tiny kitsune in her lap. 

"All right…" She spoke over Shippo's head. "I believe you… there's no reason for me not to." Siri flushed. "My question is, what does this have to do with my brother?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "Aiko, it involves him because… because we believe he's Sesshomaru's reincarnate." 

Aiko blinked a few times, then studied Kagome. "Like you were Kikiyo's? woah." 

"We think you are, too…" Kagome dropped the bomb. 

"**_What?" _**Aiko blinked. 

Kagome explained quickly. "Normally, it's really simple. Another, similar looking body is born with the same soul in it… but none of the same memories. With Sesshomaru, he was a youkai, so it's… complicated. And his mind was complex even for a youkai." The others snorted. "All right." Kagome gave in. "He needed some _serious _therapy. Point is, We think when he was reborn, his soul was split… and something went wrong. Which is why your brother has what was origionally diagnosed as schizophrenia. It's also why the drugs you mentioned never seemed to help." 

"Which isn't to say he isn't a _loony..." _ Siri muttered. 

Kaogme hurried on before Aiko could respond. "He was like, two different people… one loved and cared for Rin, and his father, and even Inu-chan to some extent…" 

"INU-CHAN?!" Sango and Siri giggled madly as Kagome blushed and Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "Sure he did. Go on, Kagome…" 

"And we think that part's in you. But, since it was so incredibly miniscule," the others snickered quietly. "It had to be combined with another soul." 

"A small soul." Inu-Yasha added. "So that it wouldn't be overloaded." 

"Who's?" Aiko asked, cocking her head to the side. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha. 

"Rin's." He said, hiding snickers behind his hand. "Which is why you're female… and… and…" The snickers were breaking out, turning into a full-fledged Naraku laugh. "And…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Aiko, it's not that funny… he thinks you're part Jaken." Silence met the proclamation. Shippo, who'd climbed back into Kagome's bed, poked his head out of the covers. In unison, Sango and Miroku looked at Aiko, then at Inu-Yasha, then back to Aiko. Shippo tumbled of the bed in a fit of giggles. Sango collapsed against Miroku, who was doing his best to politely hide his giggles. And failing. 

Sighing, Kagome leaned back, controlling her own giggles at the look on Aiko's face. 

"Now," Inu-Yasha murmured in her ear, one arm going around her, "was that really necessary?" 

"Well," she whispered back, "It cheered them up…" 

~Owari.~

Oh, stop crying you big babies. There's still the epilogue. Which is approximately as long as the prologue, heh, heh. But you know what's incredibly fun? Going around with your friends and singing Seed Shushi (possibly the most overdone song in the world,) and making up your own lyrics to the chorus… 

SEED! 

Doncha know, I've got a 

SEED!

No, really, a pretty 

SEED! 

(thanks for the inspiration, Mouse-san!!) 

Or, if you're me, you're going around going, "SUPPORT THE UNDERRATED ANIME CHARACTERS! TOMO FOR PRESIDENT!" And replacing every Seed with Clam… which makes no sense, cuz, y'know, Tatara sings that song. 

SEED!

Don't got my girl, I gotta 

SEED! 

She's in another world, 

SEED! 

She left me for my

SEED….

Uhm… I'll just do thankyous now. For the 100 reviewer: 

****

Marvin-girl! YOU WERE MY 100 REVIEW ON THIS STORY! MARVIN, I LOVE YOU! (marvin, I looooove you, remember, I was programmed for you… Oooook, noooo moooore dr. Demento for Ree-chan…) Yes, actually you do know where I live. Which is why I posted. See? Effective threats. NOW STOP HOLDING THE NURI PLUSHIE HOSTAGE, DAMN IT! Marvin has no depth perception, Marvin has no depth perception… It's ok, dear, cuz I tried to Glomp my nurichan wallscroll this morning… while it was on the wall… WHAT?! It was early, ok? *GLOMPS* Guess what? It's your birthday! So… HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And get your hands away from my braid, that Glomp was from Lizz-chan. So, HAH!, I don't fail! THIS is from me. *Glomps and RUNS*

Ardicana: Thanks ever-so for sticking with me this long and reviewing so enthusiastically… every chapter… *huggles* thankee thankee thankee!

Aylee the dragon: Know what? I think you're nearly as wacky as I! D'you walk up to random people in the mall and ask them to marry you, too? ^_~. And SHIRTLESS CHICHIRI LOVERS OF THE WORLD UNITE… cuz… yeah… *drools* and in Mizu Kagami when his voice gets all deep and it's just like… droool….. Love him almost as much as my Nuri-baby, I do… *huggles* Arigato!

BDA: Thanks… gomen ne, are you still mad at me? 

Demon-Wolf: You know, I was thinking, with the new (PURTY) ff.net messenger system, if people really wanted to, we could do an RP hojo-hunt… *huggles* thankee thankee thankee

Emmi-chan: Well, Hojo is Sesshomaru's reincarnate, so it was kinda both… Shippo recognized him as Sesshomaru and called him that because he'd never met him as anything else… *huggles* Arigato gozaimasu!

Jetflash: the tetsusaiga was his sword in the first place. He passed it down to Inu-Yasha instead of Sesshomaru cuz he knew that Sesshomaru would use it to hurt mortals… he used it to protect Inu-Yasha's mother, I think… *huggles* thankeeeee!

Jezunya: I'll think about the sequel… I winged what I could with the Japanese school system, maybe I'll have 'em come spend a semester in America… oh, the possibilities. *huggles* And thank you 

Kaze-chan: Ochanoko saisai hengen jizai. Just thought I'd let you know. 

KurroNeko-Yasha: Too good to live without, huh? Well, I wouldn't go _that _far, but… *huggles* Arigato for reading!! 

LilFoxGirl: GOMEN! I KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! My dog shredded my favourite stuffed animal once *huggles* arigato for everything, no da! 

LinaNVerse Lol, not quite the wish he made, but close enough. And what does that have to do with the price of peas in persopolis? *huggles* Thanks for readin'!

Lin-Ysh: wwwah… the only person who got tetanus was poor Kagome-chan, teeeeeheee… *huggles, machine voice* Thank you for your call. Your patronage is important to us. 

Lunla: Arigato! I know what that's like, especially with Kaze-chan and Mouse-san, you sit there like, 'Ok, I know ou've got more, so let me see it damnit!!' and then the post so slowly and it takes forever and gomen cuz heh, I guess I'm guilty of that too… *huggles* thanks for readin'!

Naoka Cat Girl: I know that got confusing… gomen. It's all in my head, so it made sense to me… ^_^. *huggles* thaaankee!

UsagiPegasus: W00t, that took a while… gomen ne… Teeehee. *huggles* Arigato! 

Waku-chan: I know. I was midway through when it was like. "Ok. Need plot. What can I do that is COMPLETELY RANDOM?" And I came up with that… Are you scared yet? *huggles* Thankee for reviewing, no da!

Xaira: Sorry on the missing bloody stuff… you got the big fightscene. ^_~. But hey, there's always next fic, hai?


	12. Epilouge

A/N: I've actually had this done for a week… I just didn't want to actually _end _it…

****

Epilogue

"I come bearing carbonated beverages!" Kagome called, entering the dorm. Already, a huge stack of six back containers (empty) of sodas of all kind (including a few non-sodas) were piled outside the dorm. I joined Inu-Yasha, Siri, and Aiko in the outer room, collapsing half into Inu-Yasha's lap while the other two attacked the orange soda I'd brought. "Where're Sango and Miroku?" I asked, straining slightly to be heard over the music. He gave the door to his and Miroku's dorm a pointed look, and I groaned. "Shoulda known.." I muttered, leaning against him. Siri returned, sipping at her sunkist. 

"Don't you two start two…" She groaned. I made a face at her and she grinned back cheekily. Aiko joined her at the couch, making a face at her. 

"Kagome, you can't spike this stuff." 

Kagome grinned back. "I know. Don't worry, we'll work on it when it gets later… I still have a class I can't show up drunk for. So do you." She poked her boyfriend behind her. He coughed a bit uneasily. 

"Err… Yeah, Kagome, about class've the useless…" 

She eyed him warily. "You picked a major?" 

He ducked his head and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Err… Law enforcement?" 

She _shrieked, _launching at him (all less then one feet) and hugging him tightly. "That's _great! _You'd be _perfect!" _She frowned in mock anger. "But did you have to leave me to face that class all alone?" 

Aiko popped up. "Kagome, it's the _last day. _And you'll have me next year." She grinned. 

Kagome made a face. "but… but… it's the principle of the thing…" 

Sango came out, wearing pajamas— (a pair of stringtied sweatpants and Miroku's shirt) and rubbing her eyes. "Gyaaaaaah. Sorry, fell asleep…"

"Where's Miroku?" 

"Still asleep." She smiled slightly. "All those night classes are really tiring him out, but he's determined to take practically _every _teaching and theology class…" 

"So he definitely decided on teaching?" Inu-Yasha perked up. Sango nodded, covering another yawn. 

"Yeah, teaching theology at highschool or college level…" her eyes caught the clock behind the wall. "And I have class! _Shit!" _She ran back into the other room and began dressing hurriedly, as evidenced by the hop-hop-hop-BANG sounds that came as she bumped into things. "Class, class, class…" She muttered, buttoning the top of her blouse and running a brush through her hair at the same time. She tossed the brush to Kagome and Bunny-hopped out, trying to squeeze her feet into her pumps. 

"It's the last day." Kagome blinked, watching her go. "Why does she need to be on time? She doesn't even _need _to continue classes." Sango's shojo had been circling around campus. A senior, who's father happened to be a major manga publisher, had seen it, been impressed, and sent a copy to his father, who'd shown it to the higher ups then called Sango with a contract. She was hoping to use the money to help with college and pay back Kagome's parents for helping them all throughout the year. 

"Maybe, unlike you, she's _polite." _Inu-Yasha pointed out, kissing her on the forehead. She scowled and cuddled into his lap. 

"Actually, I've been thinking about doing some sort of social work…" She admitted. "With kids. Some sort of counseling with kids." He blinked at her. 

"Really? Kagome, that's perfect, I mean, you practically raised Shippo…" 

She blushed. "Hey, I never said I was sure yet…s'just an idea, but I think I'll turn it in. After all, I can always change it later…" 

He eyed her hopefully. "That mean you'll blow off class've the useless tonight and just hang around here instead?" 

"'Here' would be his lap." Siri informed her friend. 

"Hey! Just clarifying!" Aiko countered, ducking the flying pillow.


End file.
